A Path Paved In Ice
by ArkAngel1179
Summary: Up until Naruto is a few years away from going into the academy he finds someone. Someone who understands him better than any other. Will this person change things for the better? Or worst? Follow Naruto on his way to see how this person changes everything and how he becomes something even greater. FemHaku/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This here! See it? Yes? This is my first story! So I can't say how well written it is, but I will try my best! Uhm... What else? I can't really say much other than enjoy the story, and I hope to receive some feedback because that does help, at the end of the day. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Naruto could've sworn his floor shook under him or that his walls groaned around him. He could almost hear the barricade blocking his door tumbling forward as he hid under his worn bed in the other room. The shadows snuggled him in a comforting embrace offering false asylum. His arms hugged his knees fleetingly, trying to futilely aid his shivering form every time a crash or roar sounded nearby.

It was hell. There was no other word for his situation, no verb or noun could possibly explain it as well. What he did to deserve such treatment was beyond his comprehension. He couldn't remember ever causing any trouble...

The door crashed. Naruto pressed himself to the cracked wall to hide himself further, completely coating himself in the comfort of the dark.

It was almost frightening how fast some of the villagers rampaged through, and how fast they seem to forget where most children hide in blind anger. Not that it mattered. Naruto had left a well planned trail away from the apartment and back out into the streets for such an occasion. After all, when idiots charge through they don't expect a child to be able to lure them away. They expect the obvious. It had worked in the past and he'd hope it'd work again.

Naruto's breath became shallower as footsteps neared him. The deep drum of each lumbering collision pulsated as it drew nearer. Then the voice of a woman came from deeper in, perhaps the kitchen.

"Have you found the demon yet?"

The feet stopped in front of him and a deep bellowing voice answered, "Not yet. We have a thought though that he may have already left."

"There's no way he's already gone!" The woman said, "We've all been right outside his door so there's no chance he got out!"

Naruto looked around for a second before deciding to trigger one of his traps. Hopefully they would take it as him trying to run out. "You remember last year right?" No response. The woman must've nodded. "Right, so if you do than you should remember that he ran out the kitchen window last time. The little demon's footsteps told that much."

The woman sighed, "Huh, alright. Just make sure that you check under the bed. Never know if the little demon is hiding under there."

This time Naruto saw the man's feet turn to him. It was time. Naruto released a rope near him from it's simplistic knot and a loud crash echoed from his bathroom. He knew no-one was in there because he heard no footsteps and if they were. Well he had another plan.

The man's feet in front of him clobbered to face his bathroom with a certain rage to it. "Hey! Did you hear that!"

Another pair of feet came closer and into his sights as he prayed to whoever was up there that they would take the bait. "Please, go. Please, leave!" Naruto whispered hopefully.

After five minutes spent listening to the rumblings and ramblings of the villagers in his apartment silence came along with his best-friend out of one of the mirrors in his bathroom.

"Naruto, they're gone."

Deep blue eyes opened slightly to widen at the sight of his best-friend's own dark-brown ones. Sensing his confusion the girl clarified, "Remember Naruto, I can manipulate and create ice, and if I so choose I can even enter it."

Naruto nodded and smiled shortly. The girl reached under and pulled him out before holding him close. She really was the only one who understood him, in his opinion. His pseudo Jiji couldn't, he wasn't there often enough—he was Hokage after all. Ayame-nee and Teuchi-san couldn't, they could only see his happy facade when he visited their stand. Iruka came close because of his own orphanage, but also couldn't in the end.

Naruto scrunched his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around the girls waist all the while burrowing himself in the crook of her neck. He could feel her put her chin on the back part of his head in a comforting gesture.

"Promise me something." Naruto muffled out.

The girl held him tighter. "Yes?"

"Please don't ever leave, Haku." Naruto didn't need to hear her answer for he knew her response by heart now. He could only guess he needed reassurance from time to time.

Haku chuckled, "I promise."

* * *

Nearing dusk Naruto and Haku laid together in his bed with him closest to the wall with Haku's arms entangling themselves around him in a soft embrace. Haku preferred it that way Naruto guessed. It was her idea to when she first came to witness long ago. She'd said that she'd 'act as his shield on his darkest nights' and the same for her. He would stay in their little fortress and would stay sheltered by the wall and her. A protective cocoon she'd joked.

Naruto turned his head to gaze a second or two to meet her own. Staring serenely she slowly grew to garner the smallest of smiles on her face before resting and closing her own. He looked further at her hellish black hair contrasting her beautifully pale skin and before he knew it he found himself looking further down at her usual nightwear. A pink shirt with matching modest shorts.

Naruto blushed momentarily.

_What is wrong with me? Every time I look at her my face heats up and I swear my heart skips a beat._

Shaking his head Naruto looked back up and wriggled himself around until he was facing her fully. Taking an extra dose of needless courage Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close until there was no more room between them.

Naruto's breath hitched at the sound of her voice. "Naruto, promise me something."

"Anything." Naruto said.

"Never leave me."

He smiled and held her closer. "Of course"

After a short moment of silence Haku wrapped one leg around Naruto and looked up. Naruto was about to ask what she was doing, but was silenced after Haku gingerly kissed his cheek causing his face to redden and her to smile. She giggled a second at him simply from how comical he looked.

"Tomorrow's the first day at the academy, Naruto." Haku exclaimed softly, breaking Naruto from his embarrassment.

Naruto nodded. "I know. I wonder how people will react when they see us."

"Who knows. I just hope that we get put in the same class."

"I know. After all the trouble Jiji went through to clear your name I'd hope we were."

"Yeah... Hey, how did Hokage-sama do that anyways?"

Naruto shrugged. "I asked him and he said it wasn't difficult but said it was also not easy either. He said something about," Naruto raised his voice mockingly to a superficial tone, "a little girl being capable of traveling along with 'The Demon of The Bloody Mist' was next to ridiculous!"

Haku giggled gently and closed her eyes. "Good night, Naruto."

"Good night, Haku."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, hey guys I would really appreciate it if you guys could R&R cause it does help in making a better story since I don't want to write a crappy one. Also I'm welcome to suggestions on where I should take the story as well so please do PM if you have any idea's. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor. Just kidding, but seriously I don't own any of the characters that honor goes to the author of Naruto.**

**Alright, hey guys! I'm loving the responses I'm getting and I hope that I continue to do a good job for you all, but I'm hoping to perhaps have some more feedback? Maybe? A little? Anyways! I am happy so far at how some things are going and I'm working to fix some of the plot-holes I've created early! **

* * *

Shining lights broke through the window in a spark, fighting the darkness away from the two bodies lying in the small room. The cracked walls gave permission to have shadows cast upon them as the sun rose through waking Haku.

The raven haired girl lifted her head slightly to wince at the painful sight of the sun. She turned her head away slightly and brought herself up to block out the offending thing with her free hand.

_I wonder..._

Haku looked down towards Naruto and gently touched his shoulder before attempting to shake him a tad harder. Haku furrowed her brow slightly and looked over towards Naruto's face up-close. Smirking Haku saw him silently snore with a little puddle of drool on his pillow.

Haku stood and looked towards the clock as she stretched.

_Hm, six-forty five..._

After she finished stretching Haku pondered for a moment on whether she should use a trick she picked up when she first started living there or if she should simply shake him awake. Frankly, it was obvious. She'd go with the former, just because she wanted to see how Naruto would respond. Whether he grew out of the habit or not was up for debate, but Haku didn't care.

Gently turning on the stove Haku put on a pot full of water and began making some ramen. If she made it well than she'd be killing two birds with one stone meaning an awake and fed Naruto. That wasn't to say he couldn't wake up on his own. She just enjoyed doing this more.

A few minutes later and the ramen was done Haku picked a bowl, filled it, and went over to a still sleeping Naruto. Haku placed the bowl on the nightstand beside the bed. Now it was a waiting game to see whether Naruto would wake up because of the aroma or if he would sleep through it.

Though Haku gave special attention to his nose. Whenever that nose of his started twitching sporadically and that special little sniffing sound would come out meant something good would happen. Haku smirked. Either way Naruto would end up awake and fed.

In the end, it didn't take long because once his nose picked up the scent and that magical little sniffing sound came his eyes opened wide.

"Hey Haku." Naruto said drowsily.

Haku just smiled coyly as he looked around. "Do you smell that?"

Naruto looked at Haku strangely and wondered why she wasn't saying anything until he noticed where she was looking. Turning his head to where she was silently gesturing to Naruto chuckled finally getting why. "Thanks" Naruto said as he picked up the bowl.

Looking over Naruto went up and grabbed Haku's hand and simply walked them over to his small dining table where he looked at the pot on the stove. "Did you make enough for yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I made enough for you, Naruto."

Naruto raised his brow in mock curiosity. "Aren't you going to have any?"

Haku shook her head. "I won't, though you enjoy! I'll make something for myself later!"

Instead of trying to convince her through normal means Naruto picked a more... practical one. He looked over to the clock on the wall and said, "How are you going to make something else in ten minutes?"

"I could just eat something during lunch."

"Haku please just eat with me here. Take some of the ramen you made and eat it."

Silent eyes just stared at him trying to find an answer. With a sigh and a nod of submission Haku trudged over to the pot and took a bowl before she started eating with him. "Thank you."

Strangely enough as it is after Zabuza essentially abandoned her she transferred her master-servant fetish to Naruto and ever since he had found her almost two years ago she'd developed this troubling mentality where she is essentially a tool and nothing more.

It didn't take much to assume that Zabuza had tried to make her an emotionless puppet, but after living with Naruto for so long she mellowed out. However every once in a while Haku would revert to her old self—a relapse of sorts—comparable to how Haku treated him a few months after his finding her.

Haku just looked at him in between one of her bites. "Well, after we're done eating we should get dressed quickly and head off to the academy."

"Alright."

Haku snapped her fingers at Naruto shortly. "And don't you dare wear that orange jumpsuit of yours." Haku said, "I know you love that color, but you won't be loving it long after people start making fun of you because of it."

He just nodded. Ever since she moved in with him she'd found that he favored the color orange for some odd reason, and after she found he wanted to be a ninja upon her asking she'd begun scolding him continuously in an overall attempt to rid her young friend of the 'kill me' color. If he said he didn't want to be a ninja... well she wouldn't have minded since there was nothing saying a civilian couldn't wear such clothing. On the other hand for ninja, it just wasn't in the job description to get yourself caught.

Her progress on getting him out of those clothes however was ultimately abysmal at best. Naruto just couldn't leave the apartment without some kind of orange hanging off of him.

Haku bucked her head after her last bite of ramen in rapt excitement. She had an idea.

"Naruto."

He turned from his trip to their bedroom and locked eyes with her in a questioning glance.

"Would you feel comfortable with not wearing the jumpsuit if you had something smaller to have orange on?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"In that case we can stop by a store real quick to pick up a necklace, or perhaps some bracers." Haku softly exclaimed. There was no hiding the excitement in her voice or the slight smile on her face.

Naruto chuckled, "Alright."

* * *

Walking down the road they weaved through the crowd with a slyness to them that some may think them to be master's of evasion, judging by how many people the two kids would slip by without so much as a light tap of the foot as the only evidence they were there.

Normally when Naruto would begin to join the crowd on any other day they'd give special attention by giving him a wide berth accompanied with harsh glares or the guttural sound of swearing. That was not the case for them now. Since his birthday he received a blank mask almost exactly like Haku's and had taken to wearing it as often as he could. The mask was special, he guessed; the top had a Konoha symbol on top, and two apparent seals etched into either side of the mask. When asked, Haku said that she'd had it taken to some seal master far out and had intended to use it herself before his appearance. As for the Konoha symbol... she had painted that on herself because from her tales of when she traveled she'd said that her birthplace was named Kiri and she'd use to have the symbol on top of her mask, as well. Now though, her mask remained identical to the one Naruto wore.

Essentially when asked why Haku had even worn one in the first place she'd tell him that she'd need to wear a mask to hide her identity in order to avoid being caught by individuals looking for Zabuza, and by proxy her.

"Naruto, we're almost there!"

Snapping out of his own revelry Naruto grasped his mask and pulled it up. "How the heck do you breath in this thing!"

"You'll get used to it, but Naruto did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, we're almost there." Haku nodded.

Arriving at the entrance of the huge building they'd spotted several children walking in leaving several more outside. Taking the moment Haku brought herself to Naruto slowly before carefully adjusting the dark orange gloves in a ploy to settle it's unkempt look—and maybe her nerves a little.

Naruto smiled and looked down to her small pale hands. She'd always do this. Every-time she'd get nervous over something she'd start to dote on him in one form or another. This time though Haku apparently wanted to play the mother hen sending her child off to school, even though she was going too.

He chuckled and looked at her usual clothes. From what she'd told him in passing, apparently she'd always worn the same uniform and in fact had several pairs for some of those 'just in case' moments.

Looking at his own Naruto found that her hands had left his and had begun adjusting all the clothes on him in an attempt to make it look the way she thought it should. His black no sleeve shirt was first, then the standard shinobi pants were second, and finally going all the way to just glance at his sandals quickly before she took the orange necklace she bought him in her hands and strung it around his neck.

"Thanks." Haku said grabbing his hand.

Naruto just nodded slightly as he was led inside and to the office real quick to find out where his Jiji placed him.

* * *

"Alright class my name is Umino Iruka and for the next four years you will all be under my tutelage!" Iruka said. "In this class there will be lessons in overall theory, history, mathematics, language, taijutsu, weapons training, and finally ninjutsu. If you do this right than I promise that you'll all pass and go on to be great shinobi and kunoichi!"

_This is gonna be a long four years then..._

Naruto looked to his right to Haku sitting directly next to him. He was glad that Jiji had put them in the same class. It wouldn't have been much fun otherwise. Another bonus definitely was having Iruka as a teacher. He'd known him since he was much younger and had started to look up to the scarred man in a light akin to that of a brother.

Haku raised her hand and pointed at Naruto surprising him before she gestured back to the front. Naruto huffed a little before looking forward again, he must've lost himself for a while. Looking around again he saw several children he already knew of in passing. There names were... Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Any other's he hadn't met yet , but maybe soon. He'd seen one guy in particular have several girls around him squealing. That was one guy he didn't like. As far as reputations went he had the biggest, however he still didn't know his name.

That day was generally a course introduction day. The next—from what Iruka said—was for introducing the students to one another. More teamwork in bonds he said. "If you focus more on letting someone get to know someone than the relationship will be stronger. That's why we have one day dedicated to just introducing people and less on the lessons. It's an easier transition and makes the atmosphere much more comfortable to learn in later on.

After that the lessons had gone relatively fast with lunch time being even quicker since no one bothered to come sit near him or Haku. Though every few minutes he'd find a pair of lavender eyes boring into him from somewhere across the clearing where Haku and him sat. Creepy...

Naruto thought that maybe some may want to try and sit with him, but it didn't seem to be so at this point, even with the shade.. That in itself was disappointing to a degree, he sincerely thought people may get tired of the sun and may want to rest for a moment under the comfort of the dark. No conversation needed. Just someone to acknowledge them, momentarily.

Later, when Naruto asked his best-friend about why no-one was sitting with them she'd said, "Naruto, do you remember how people on the street treat you?" He nodded. "Well there's a chance that they've passed this on in one form or another to their children. Even though it's unlikely it's bound to happen when their child mentions you to them."

Naruto sighed, he understood. For some reason all his life he'd been scorned for something. He'd never known what it was but it certainly didn't help his confidence since every-time he made a friend they'd be gone the next day. He'd only pray that Haku didn't get taken from him.

"Well Naruto," Haku said, offering him a hand, "I think it's time we go."

He looked up from his position under the tree and nodded calmly.

A little later when Naruto started to open his door he heard Haku say, "You know, I'm wondering whether we'll be put under the same team."

"I hope so."

"Hey, just in case, do you want me to teach you how to use senbons?

* * *

**Alright guys, please R&R whether good or bad I'm welcome to constructive criticism! Good day to you! **

**P.S. I probably won't be able to update as fast as I did again with this, but I'm going to try!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto?Mhmm, I thought so too.**

**Hey guys I'm loving the feedback and I hope that you're all satisfied with this chapter. Personally, I like this one better than the last. Also just to note if I ever make a plot mistake I promise you I'll try and add something to fix it and make it believable! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Yeah." Naruto answered excitedly.

After three days passed Naruto and Haku both stood strong in training ground seven. The blonde stood with a fine sheen of sweat and a senbon in each shoulder. Standing opposite Haku stood with one arm outstretched towards Naruto with two of the three senbons missing from her hand.

"You see what happens now?" Haku said, "When using senbons in a fight you can effectively incapacitate them with simply flick of the arm and a point to the right spot. This can either damage them severely as all weapons do, or enable them unconscious which most weapons don't do."

Haku gently took the senbon from his shoulder, eliciting a slight painful grunt. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I asked for it, anyways." Naruto said putting his free hand on her shoulder to hopefully tide her guilt. Haku just nodded and removed the other, but quicker this time. She observed his wound quickly to see the effects.

When she'd launched her senbons into his shoulders her initial response was to take out her herbs and clean it until she took out her first senbon and saw what was happening. The flesh that had been punctured was, by her own eyes, knitting itself back together while faintly glowing a red hue. She could even hear it sizzle if she tried.

Next she removed the second senbon to get a more in depth version. After seeing the response again she looked up into Naruto's eyes. Did he know that he could...regenerate like that? His brows shot-up in confusion at her staring. Perhaps not then.

"Naruto." His eyes locked with hers.

"You know you heal quickly right?"

"Yeah. One time I got a cut on my arm and it healed within a minute." Naruto said scratching his head. "I'd wondered about it so I went and asked Jiji about what happened, but all he said was that I was special or something like that. I didn't believe him so he had one of his medics from anbu come and check me out for a few minutes."

Haku's eyes widened. "What did the anbu say?"

"She said that I had an amazing healing factor, but she wouldn't go too deep into detail when I asked." He shrugged. "I guess I'm just glad I have something like that so I didn't ask further."

Haku's eyes lit up and her thoughts spiraled. If what the anbu said is true than that means a whole paramount of options opened for him...

"Hey Haku, can we start again. I want to try and see if I can throw one too!"

Broke from her thoughts she nodded and smiled gently. Those kind of thoughts could wait. "Alright, Naruto what you need to know first is that the body has many points at which these senbon can be rendered dangerous or even lethal." Haku pointed out.

Truth be told this was the first time he'd ever been taught one-on-one before, and believe it or not he enjoyed it. The way that a teacher would pay special attention to him. Valuing every little thing he did as if it were the most important thing in the world. It was a feeling that he'd never thought he'd feel. He'd seen it with families, but not so much as it was with how Haku did it. He couldn't explain it.

She brought her hand up to his neck. "Here is one place where a person can be killed easily, obviously. But one thing to remember about the neck is that it's the access to the brain, the spine, and your oxygen supply. Given enough practice you could put someone into a death like state or kill them swiftly or slowly." Haku said, "There are many options."

Next her hand lowered to his heart. "Here is the most obvious place that someone could be killed at along with the lungs, liver, or stomach." She said pointing to each organ.

Naruto nodded, "Alri-"

"I want you to understand that even though I am a kunoichi, I don't like to kill." Haku said pointing to his neck. She moved her hand slightly. "I like to incapacitate if I can."

The boy her finger was pointed at gripped her wrist before pulling her into a hug. Naruto looked down at Haku's downcast look. "You know something Haku." Naruto said softly. The girl in his arms looked up briefly. "I don't think anyone does. You're just better because you can admit it and not turn off your sense of morale."

He brought his hand to stroke her hair when she kissed his forehead, a smile on her face.

"Remember what I said about what makes one strong?" Haku said clutching him tighter.

Naruto nodded gently. "Of course. You're strongest when you have someone precious to protect, otherwise there is no reason to fight at all."

She nodded as her clenched eyes let out two small tears. "That's right, and remember Naruto you'll always be my precious person."

"And you will be mine, Haku."

"No more crying, k?" Naruto said wiping away her tears.

"When did you get so mature?"

Naruto smirked. "You can't say that I couldn't have matured since your arrival!"

"No, but I was quite surprised with how many pranks you used to pull." Haku chuckled.

Haku backed away. "Alright. What do you say? Time to go home for the day?"

Naruto nodded quickly before putting on his mask and grabbing her hand.

* * *

The next day Haku and him weaved through the streets like before with barely anyone giving more than a second glance before turning back. All-in-all Naruto preferred it this way. He felt more accepted rather than completely hated—even if false. It was definitely more preferable to the scouring looks of the villagers or the uncertain looks of the sympathetic, or even the more heated looks the children usually game him. It was nice.

Or it was nice until a purple haired kunoichi appeared in front of him. Haku went to grab him but by then it was already too late. Naruto crashed into the taller girl, knocking her over with him. For a moment Naruto sat dazed until he pushed himself up to see the girls face. Even in a scowl Naruto thought her to be cute. And if he remembered correctly he must've seen her somewhere before.

However as luck was he'd been sitting there studying her face for far too long for the kunoichi's tastes. The woman grabbed Naruto at the top of his shirt and dragged themselves to a standing position where she hung him, a scowl still pressed on her face. "You do realize who you just ran into right?" The woman bit out.

Still seemingly staring Naruto shook his head and gestured to Haku behind him. "No, I don't, sorry but me and my best-friend are try to get to the academy." Haku nodded at her to confirm.

The kunoichi seemed to accept it because she dropped Naruto back on his feet where he stumbled a little into Haku's waiting arms.

"I hope you both know that you just ran into Mitirashi Anko, Snake Mistress of Konoha!" Anko said rubbing her hands egotistically down her sides in a sweeping manner. Now that Naruto was released and could see Anko fully he started to remember.

He turned his head to Haku shortly after Anko's presentation and whispered, "I remember her now. She's the one who we found in that alleyway, Haku." She tipped her head. "Ya know, the one who we let stay with us for six months."

"I remember now." Haku said softly, touching her chin.

"Do you think we should let her know?" Naruto asked.

Haku nodded.

By now Anko was getting frustrated by the two's whispering. It wasn't often that she'd meet two people who would completely ignore her after her usual introduction.

"Anko." Haku said. The woman raised her head from her momentary frustration and gave the girl her full attention with a loud sigh.

Both of the kids brought their hands up to reveal their faces ,with warm welcoming smiles. Anko's eyes widened in recognition. "Naruto? Haku?" Anko whispered. The two nodded slowly before Anko came to wrap the two in her arms.

* * *

A few months after Haku had been taken in by Naruto they'd found Anko sitting back to a wall in an alleyway during a thunderstorm. If Naruto remembered correctly she'd worn a brown trench coat, with fishnet body armor along with a very short brown skirt. Her hair was matted to her head and she'd looked like she'd been crying for quite some time, judging by her puffy red cheeks. However what made the image almost unbearable was the sight of a few bottles of alcohol lying next to her.

From what Anko had told she'd been suffering from severe depression ever since Orochimaru had left when she was younger, and in order to cope Anko had taken to alcohol and her snake mistress mask. When the two had picked her up and let her stay the next day she'd told them about how the village treats her like some piece of traitorous garbage, but only after Haku had restrained her.

A six year old taking down a ten year old. If it mattered in any way to Anko she didn't let it show, but after that Anko had stuck around at Naruto's insistence, and from what they could tell now, Anko had prospered from it.

The kunoichi looked down at the two hugging her. She never told them, but if they hadn't convinced her otherwise she would've slit her throat the next day. So, in essence... Naruto and Haku had saved her life. Even after her telling them about how she was previously the student of Konoha's most famous traitor they still stuck by her. Whether that was from childish innocence or not they still did what some shrink couldn't.

* * *

Anko petted their heads. They were the only one's she'd ever show that kind of gentleness to. "Alright guys." Anko said.

Breaking the hug shortly after a faint bell could be heard not too far away causing Naruto to groan and even causing Haku to sag her shoulders. Shaking her head Haku looked up at Anko and said, "Sorry Anko, we have to go now. We're late for the academy."

Taking Naruto's hand in hers and putting on their masks again they dashed off. Though just before they traversed through the entrance Anko caught them by placing a hand on either of their shoulders. They turned to ask why she was stopping them to receive a soft smile and gentle hands taking their own. Anko lead them through the halls and into their class after asking where. When Anko opened the door she put on her mask and scowled furiously.

Each student sat with wide eyes at her before Naruto and Haku followed in. Anko tightened her grip on them before looking at Iruka. "Don't punish these two for being late. I held them up." Anko said simply. Iruka nodded quickly. He never had a masochistic streak, and he wasn't going to start.

She turned to the two kids behind her and smiled again as she hugged the two.

Shortly after breaking up Haku spoke up, "We'll see you later Anko?"

She nodded. Naruto grabbed her hand and held it for a moment to what she supposed was to analyze it quickly. He nodded and gave her one more tight hug before waving and walking to his seat following Haku. She gave a fond look and left, but not after one last glare to the rest.

When Anko exited the academy she opened her palm and found a picture. It was of the time when they spent the day celebrating her birthday. A real heartfelt birthday filled with laughter and childish joy. And it was captured in time, just for her. Anko looked to the sky.

_Thanks Naruto._

"Hey Haku." Naruto whispered. "Thanks for teaching me that one trick."

Haku raised a brow in questioning. "Remember when you taught me how to hide a senbon and then bring it up in your hand for combat?"

Haku remembered alright. It had taken him quite a time to be able to pull it off to a satisfactory level. Though she wondered why he'd bring it up now... Haku gasped into her hand after she figured it out.

"Naruto, what did you give Anko?" she whispered back.

Naruto smiled knowingly. "Just a picture."

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? At all? It couldn't have been that bad... **

**Alright guys R&R and remember that I am welcome to suggestions as to where to take the story since this is not set in stone. It's fanfiction. I can do a lot in here.  
**

**P.S. I'd love to read some more reviews guys cause it not only boosts my ego, but it does give me insight as to where to actually take it. I appreciate the follows, but I also would love to have some physical...technological... Bah you no what I mean. Just please leave something for me to read in either the review box or my message box! Thank you!  
**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this... Fine. I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever. That good enough? Good... **

**Hey guys! Back again with another update! I'd like to give special thanks for the challenge **** .kitten**** gave and decided to take her up on her challenge to see if I succeed, or utterly fail!  
**

**The challenge was about using Ibiki, Inoichi, or Anko as their sensei when they graduated and needless to say I liked the idea. To who I chose you'll find out soon, so get reading! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Years had passed since Naruto had given Anko that little surprise, and in that time Naruto had gained a few allies along with Haku. First was a girl named Tenten; she was the spunkiest of them all and after an embarrassing incident Naruto had learned why the brown hair girl had loved weapons so much.

After the first year in the academy and her subsequent joining she'd apparently been watching the two in the back with a close eye and had judged them appropriately after talking with them under the shade of Naruto and Haku's favorite tree in the clearing nearest the school.

Eventually she started to join them every day under that one tree, and she even went so far as to sit next to them during class. After that she would walk home with them under the guise that she wanted to hang out for a bit, which turned out to be fairly true. Although in Naruto's opinion he'd say that her shock was priceless since he guessed she'd never quite imagined that two nine year old's could live together without anyone supervising them.

A few months later and Tenten had moved in with them. Essentially they just stared at her wide-eyed, but after her explanation about her own orphanage they made room easily and swiftly. Though Haku made it clear that she was the only one who would ever be allowed the honor of sleeping with Naruto under ordinary circumstances.

When asked about the Hokage Naruto just waved his hand and said that his Jiji wouldn't really care too much. Though from the tales that he'd tell Naruto the paperwork following her leaving the orphanage would be fairly substantial considering some of the minor things that would require larger amounts of paperwork.

The second person to really befriend them was the lazy Nara who would always end up sleeping during class. Naruto had debated with Tenten and Haku about it and they'd come to just think that he was lazy, not stupid. After all, who really would stay awake if you already knew it all? It made sense to them. Or at least that was their guess. It could've been the opposite in that he could've just been lazy and just plain stupid. That theory was quickly put to rest however after his joining them under the shade, and a light conversation with him.

According to Shikamaru he'd been tested to have an I.Q. ranging somewhere near one-hundred and eighty. So yes, he was a genius. And before they could ask Shikamaru told them of what his father said to him about Naruto and how he should try to make friends with him, as troublesome as it was. Haku had actually asked him once why he hadn't tried earlier. All Shikamaru said was that it was too troublesome and said not to ask why he had done so now.

And like a flood gate two more friends followed Shikamaru's example. They'd made themselves known as Chouji Akamichi and one Ino Yamanaka. Naruto had actually narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of Ino since she'd do nothing but fawn around that one black haired pompous brat in class. An Uchiha named Sasuke, Tenten had said to Naruto's bemusement.

He didn't care for names really. They just made something look bigger and more impressive, and from what he'd been informed, as far as clans go, it was adequately true. The name represented the clan.

However what wrought Naruto's wrath on the Uchiha boy was when he actually came up to Haku and asked for her to go on a date with him. A simple request, but nonetheless it distressed Naruto enough for him to visibly tense and his eyes to widen. It was short-lived, of course, when Haku shook her head slightly before visibly grasping Naruto's hand in a silent gesture to the Uchiha.

He'd narrowed his eyes acutely until finally he trudged back to his seat. That was their third year and from then on Naruto harbored within him a form of hatred for the Uchiha, at least for Sasuke.. The rest of his clan were an unknown since he'd only ever seen a few other Uchiha's before. Once with Haku, and once when the three orphans were walking home together.

The difference between meetings was that before they looked proud, with their chests huffed out with large smiles on their faces. Now whenever Naruto saw one they always had a somewhat empty look in their eyes. Naruto understood why though. Having one's clan nearly eradicated in only one night by one considered so precious was a sure blow to their pride, and for some the beginning of mental degradation into depression.

A process undeserving of them if he, Haku, and Tenten had anything to say about it.

Shortly after Sasuke's rejection Haku had leaned over to what he assumed was to whisper something to his ear when she kissed his cheek making him and by proxy Tenten blush since she'd begun watching to see and hear what she'd say. And what left Sasuke more confused was the beguiled look Naruto gave Haku after.

Naruto had narrowed his eyes at Ino, grimacing at her wincing stance, and asked why. Ten minutes later Naruto held Ino in his arms while she cried. She wasn't a bad person. Just someone who needed a true friend. Not a one-sided crush, and heated rivalry.

Chouji was easy to figure out. He'd seen him follow Shikamaru around plenty of time's before so it really wasn't an occasion of how he came to be there, it was a situation of when. And in Naruto's eyes Chouji was fun to hang out with, but upon inspection Haku had said that she'd prefer it if he didn't eat all the time in front of them with such a loud bite. Of course, she had only said that to Naruto and Tenten when they'd reached their apartment again.

Through it all though Naruto went through the academy scoring very well in the class as the number one student for males with Haku as the number one for females. Tenten had scored just below Haku with Shikamaru and the others scoring in the middle. Why Shikamaru decided to score so low was a question on how fast he fell asleep during their tests. The other courses on the other hand proved their prowess in battle since every day after school Naruto would take whoever was willing to the 'abandoned' training ground seven.

Naruto had taken interest in Haku's senbons and could accurately acupuncture someone into a death-like state identical to Haku. Tenten had taken to using an arsenal of weapons and a fair hand at fuinjutsu in order to be able to use her own unique battle style she'd developed. The others just grew into their families jutsu's and continuously practiced with them whenever they had time to spare.

One thing that set them apart from the rest, besides becoming friends, were the white masks harboring the Konoha symbol on them. Once as a group they'd confronted Naruto and Haku with the issue and as reward they'd just told them about the benefits of wearing one among hostile people. It was the truth, after all.

However, what they didn't expect was for each of them to ask for one as well. Apparently if they had one the others wanted one as well. Monkey see monkey do, ne?

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down." Iruka shouted, arms waving.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru asked from one seat ahead."What sensei do you think you're going to get?"

He shrugged, he honestly had no idea. Looking over Haku said softly, "Do you think that Anko will become ours, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and brought Haku into a firm hug where he kissed her forehead. "Maybe."

Haku smiled brilliantly with flushed cheeks.

"Naruto!"

The blonde sighed dramatically granting smiles to the others around him, "Yes Chouji?"

"Do you think any of us will be on a team together?"

"Probably." Naruto exclaimed.

Seeing the confused look on Chouji's face Naruto elaborated, "Chouji. You're parents are the famed Ino-shika-chou trio. I know they're going to recreate that group simply because they were so famous."

"Oh..."

Naruto sat back and waved. "No worries, if anything we'll still be able to train together regardless of our sensei's."

The others nodded and turned back around at the sound of the door opening. It seemed their jounin sensei's were here. Several walked through the door, but only one really caught Naruto and Haku's attention.

Anko had told them a while back about her taking Ibiki's place as head of interrogation. From her tale's they'd gathered that Ibiki wanted to pass on his expertise through younger, more creative, minds. That had raised their curiosity quite some and from then they'd proceeded onward to finding out why by asking the man himself.

At first he simply said that he just wanted to try and train some genin, but upon further inspection he confirmed that he wanted to grow the interrogation department and, from what he'd been told, the best way to do that was by expanding the awareness deeper into the roots where everything began.

So when Naruto's group saw him they weren't as surprised as others. The prime example being Iruka's wide eyes as he saw Ibiki's black trench coat flutter behind him.

As if scanning the room for targets, Ibiki's eyes crossed Naruto's. His eyes widened for a split second before smirking and crossing the room to where Naruto was sitting. Ibiki stood tall looking down on Naruto, Haku, and Tenten as he pointed at the three and made the gesture to follow when he began to walk to the entrance.

"These maggots are mine." Ibiki said. Opening the door Ibiki looked back once more to see the three standing obediently behind him. "Meet me at training ground forty-four tomorrow evening and we'll begin, dismissed."

* * *

Tenten sat at the bar-stool with stilled apprehension. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe that Ibiki would choose them. And what she couldn't believe even more was how Haku and Naruto were acting! They just met the previous head of the interrogation and torture department-again- and they were acting like it was nothing as they sat and continued eating their ramen with a serenity she very obviously wanted to join!

Haku stopped eating for a moment and looked over at Tenten calmly. It was obvious she was troubled but they'd all met him before and he seemed to be an overall companionable person, putting aside his sadism, he wasn't that bad. She recognized that when she'd met him and from the look on Naruto's face she'd say he understood as well.

Deciding to put Tenten's fear to rest Haku took one more bite from her ramen and began, "Tenten, you shouldn't be so troubled you know?" Haku smiled lightly. "His position doesn't make him someone utterly cruel. It's his job, and besides we've met him previously, yes?"

Tenten nodded. "Well in that case you should remember how he treated us. He may have had a rougher voice and more exaggerated statements than most but his overall stature towards us was one of a comrade. So I doubt his test or even training would put us into any compromising positions."

Tenten nodded dumbly as she started eating her ramen.

Naruto just smiled at the two of them. Haku was always a good counselor and since she was like family he'd try to mimic her every once in a while to ease her nerves sometimes. In fact, if memory served the last time she really doted on him was when they were about to take the genin exam to see who passed and who didn't. They were just like family in his mind. He'd known Haku for six years and Tenten for just 3 but in his opinion she was just as important to him as Haku was.

His stomach rumbled and he chuckled at both his best-friends looks. He looked to the woman named Ayame manning the counter and said, "May I have one more bowl of miso-ramen, Ayame-nee?"

The young woman nodded quickly before yelling back to a man in the back named Teuchi. From how long ago he'd known these two was a mystery to him. They'd been helping him since the beginning. And he'd dare say that he knew Ayame before Haku which said a lot on his and their parts. However he never did get to really know them as well as he wished.

Even so, he thought of Ayame as an older sister of sorts and Teuchi as a cool uncle. They'd be his protectors when the orphanage threw him out at age four by taking him in for two years without the Hokage knowing. Eventually though the orphanage was pressed to let the Hokage know where he was since he'd been asking about him for some time.

Anbu had swarmed Ayame and Teuchi's house like locust once they found where Naruto was and after a very heated argument with them the Hokage had compromised that he'd set up an apartment for him.

The rest was history. He found Haku, made friends with Tenten, and everything flowed after.

Finished eating Naruto paid the amount owed and actually went behind the counter to receive a hug from them before leaving hand in hand with Tenten and Haku. They were his family after all.

"Take care Naruto-kun!" He heard Ayame and Teuchi yell behind him.

He just waved and said goodbye before heading off with a huge smile on his face.

On the trip back Naruto's mind worked. There was no really important reason. It had more to do with comfort than it did anything else. He nudged Haku and whispered something in her ear before she reared her head back in surprise. Taking a moment to think she nodded and then turned her head behind Naruto's. "Hey Tenten," Haku asked, "Would you like to join Naruto and I tonight when we sleep? Maybe that will settle your nerves."

Tenten stumbled a step and fixed her pace. She looked to Naruto who nodded and said, "Alright."

* * *

**A/N: ****Did I do good? Did I? Say yes, and you get a cookie! **

**To be honest this chapter was somewhat difficult to write. All the history and piecing together killed my brain. Though in the end I suppose it worked out! I think I need to work on my dialogue more since whenever I read it it seems sloppy. **

**Well R&R guys and I'll be raking another chapter out soon!**

**P.S. Now that I think about would anyone be willing to draw up a picture for the story? Preferably a picture of Haku and Naruto together and then send it to me? I'd be glad to use it since every picture I look up always has Haku with her mask and that damnable Kiri symbol at the top!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Got another update up and running! I've envisioned this chapter through and through so I hope you all like it! Also to get this out of the way I will say that I am thinking about adding Anko or Tenten in Naruto and Haku's relationship, but I have yet to decide. If you want to give me your opinion go ahead. I will take everything into account and I will, as always, try to implicate it into my story.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Alright first we're going to introduce ourselves. State your like, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Ibiki pointed to Naruto. "You go first Naruto."

"Alright. I like Haku, Tenten, and all of my other precious people. I especially like ramen." Haku pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I dislike people who don't try to understand things they don't know and remain blissfully blind. My hobbies are practicing my senbon skills with Haku and gardening."

He scratched the back of his head in thought before saying, "My hopes for the future... I want to become a great shinobi one day and start a family."

Ibiki nodded, he'd expected that. His being visited by the young blonde only aided his opinion and observation of the boy, never-mind what he contained.

Next he pointed to Haku who stood and bowed shortly. "All right Haku. You're next." Ibiki said shortly.

The girl nodded. "My likes are Naruto and all his precious people. I dislike killing." Ibiki raised his brow. "My hobbies is also gardening and training with Naruto."

Haku looked to the sky and clenched her fists. "My dream is Naruto's dream. I want to become a great shinobi and I too eventually want to start a family." Haku said peeking over towards Naruto's flustered stare.

Ibiki snorted.

_Love birds._

Lastly, Ibiki pointed to Tenten. "You're up Panda."

Tenten huffed her cheeks out for a moment and went to fly the bird at him until she felt Naruto grasp her hand softly. She went to glare at him but was stopped when she felt him peck her on the cheek. "Remember Tenten there is no reason to get mad. He's only teasing you."

She looked to Haku who smiled and nodded the same. She sighed and faced a bored looking Ibiki. "Fine, scar-face, my likes are my friends and my family." Tenten said "I dislike, however, pricks who think their funny and bigots who don't know what they're talking about. My dreams for the future is to become the Weapons Mistress of Konoha and to also start a family."

Wiping a hand over his face Ibiki sighed. He wasn't overly impressed with their ambitions. Didn't any one of them wish to be something truly great other than being a simple shinobi? Why not Hokage?

He groaned to himself when he thought about it. Naruto and Haku lived together and from what he heard from Anko she had always had a calm temperament about her so it made sense in a way that Naruto would also come to have a more calm personality.

On the other hand with Tenten, she was a true mystery for him, and from their brief encounter's in the past he'd say that Haku hadn't been in her life long enough to really truly calm her down the way she had Naruto. Her dreams were flared enough so he could only assume.

What had he gotten himself into?

"Alright maggot's, now that that's out of the way we can began." Ibiki said reaching into a pouch in his belt. He pulled out two scrolls. One inscribed with the symbol for heaven and the other for earth.

"These scrolls are used in the chuunin exams and if you look behind you this is where a portion of where the exams take place at. My test for you all is simply survive in the forest and retrieve these two scrolls." He waved them in his hand mockingly. "I'll place a seal on each of you to set off when any one of you start to slip into unconsciousness, at the request of Hokage-sama. The seal, that I will place at each of your upper right shoulder, will alert me to your position, as I will too come and monitor your progress."

Five minutes later Ibiki threw the scrolls in the forest unceremoniously and waved them off, but with one last thing to say, "You should all know that this team of genin here today will be named Team Ibiki or Team T&I."

And with that they were gone.

* * *

Naruto rolled and lunged out of the way of several leeches flying toward him as Tenten and Haku made their way over to hopefully assist him. Naruto slashed at a leech falling above him before one of the girls hands managed to pull him out of the way of another. There just didn't seem to be an end to them.

Haku threw several senbon into the leeches. She didn't know about the physiology of leeches in general or that of most animals. She could only assume where the most vital points were and shoot. She'd only studied about the human anatomy since Haku had never imagined a scenario where she'd be fighting for her life against something as simple as leeches. Heck she didn't know where it's face was under all the muck it had all around itself.

Tenten wasn't much better and continued to throw her arsenal of weapons at the offending creatures until she believed they were dead. Which in itself was a show because if they'd get too close to one they'd assumed dead it would attempt to attach itself to whatever it could in what they guessed was it's last resort. Though at the rate Tenten was losing her weapons she probably wouldn't be of much use after they fought off the leeches and continued on.

Out of all of them though Naruto seemed to have the easiest time. His style of fighting was that of a brawler and because of that fact his approach to battle, besides the senbons, was him simply coming up with creative ways to take someone down without hurting himself too badly in the process. It was how he was capable of taking on Sasuke's own reactive type of taijutsu back in the academy whenever they would spar against each other. This meant for Naruto the use of the environment around him to it's full potential from breaking off a branch to kicking a rock in order to fend off the beasts around them.

Finally having enough Haku decided to use her Hyoton abilities to protect them as she summoned mirrors made of ice all around them into a dome, blocking the leeches out.

* * *

Ibiki sat a distance away on the limb of a tree and watched the fight between his soon-to-be students and the leeches. To say he was fairly surprised would be an understatement. He'd never considered the possibility of Haku possessing a bloodline. Then again there wasn't anything to go off of and knowing how chatty Anko was he was surprised that he hadn't heard anything about it so maybe she didn't know...

He knitted his eyebrows together. No, she probably was asked not to tell and knowing Anko's connection to Naruto and Haku he could see why.

Ibiki snorted. If Haku wished to keep it a secret, it was fine with him. He'd keep his mouth shut.

Ibiki's eyes widened when he realized what they were doing.

Haku was using her Ice Release to ward the leeches off while Naruto and Tenten were throwing weapons out to keep them away. But what really surprised Ibiki was the fact that Haku was walking and moving her ice-barrier forward with her.

If his observation was correct he'd give them an A for teamwork.

* * *

Once the team made it out from the attack Naruto took a moment to take in the area and analyze it in depth while the girls rested themselves inside the hollow of a tree.

Tree vines hung every which way as if trying to ensnare someone in all it's disarray. The sun was blotted out by the vastness or the sheer enormity of the gargantuan trees. It almost seemed to be a competition for the them in Naruto's mind. Who could grow the tallest, the fastest?

He chuckled into his hand as small droplets slithered down his face in anticipation. What else they'd meet in the large forest would no doubt be worse.

Naruto turned his head when he heard Haku sigh and lean on Tenten for support. That bloodline of hers really sapped her energy, and by the looks of Tenten he'd assume correctly that she was feeling the same right about now. Naruto frowned, should they stay there and risk being ambushed, or risk going out with minor fatigue?

He hardened his face in thought before he made his way down to the other side of Haku. Naruto took a peek at Haku's face again. Her breathing was shorter, her skin was flustered red, and her eyes remained half-lidded as she seemed to stare off into space at her own thoughts. Leaning forward slightly he looked around and eyed Tenten's disheveled form. Like Haku her skin and and breathing were rigid, but her own eyes seemed to peek in his direction.

He leaned back and made his decision: Leaving now would ultimately be fatal for them. His mind was made and it would not be changed. Not while his teammates and best-friends were in their current condition. Thinking quickly Naruto grabbed some netting from his pack he'd made the day before and started stringing it up with his senbon at the beginning of the entrance. Hopefully it was a good camouflage.

Tenten saw what he was doing and smiled.

_Good thing we came prepared._

They'd spent the better part of yesterday evening and early morning preparing their packs before training in a last ditch effort to make sure they were prepared. And right now, it seemed to be coming in handy too.

Naruto went to sit down and made to shut his eyes when Tenten growled. He'd forgotten to put down the scent eraser. With confused eyes Naruto watched his brown haired friend clamber through her bag for something before coming out with a bottle with something clear in it. She tossed it to him and gestured to the door. Oh, yeah. He forgot to eliminate their scent.

Naruto stood and whispered an apology to receive a wave before pouring some of the clear fluid onto the ground and around the entrance way to thoroughly kill the scent.

At least if they were to stay there, they'd be safe.

* * *

Off in the distance Ibiki smirked. They weren't far now, and from the looks of it they'd be able to make it through without his assistance. Looking back at things, Ibiki didn't care whether they passed or not. He'd met them before and knew they'd make a great team. That didn't mean though that he didn't need or want to see what they were capable of and from everything that he saw. He could've had them become chuunin with the way they were acting.

Ibiki rubbed the bandana on his head. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. The kids were good–he'd give them that. But they still had yet to fully tap into their full potential as every genin finds when they begin.

He tapped his chin. He'd just have to pull it out of them.

* * *

Morning came for the trio much too quickly for Haku's tastes as she showed her frustration by attempting to burrow her head deeper into her pillow. She lifted her head though at the deep rumbling groan below her. She smiled slowly with a blush and slowly opened her eyes to meet deep blue.

"Am I that comfortable?" Naruto asked.

Haku nodded and kissed his forehead. "Very."

Another groan alerted them and the two looked down to Naruto's left side to see their brown-haired teammate drooling onto Naruto's shoulder. Tenten had apparently decided to join them, again... Naruto chuckled as Haku tried to pry Naruto's arm from her, but to no avail. A minute later and a waiting pair, Tenten opened her hazel eyes in wonder when she felt two small pecks on either cheek. Rearing back Tenten could've sworn that Naruto and Haku just kissed her.

Haku put a hand over her mouth when Tenten fell over herself in only what she could assume was embarrassment if her cheeks were anything to go by. Nearly breaking her usually calm face she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her as he fell back down on his mat. Naruto gave her a cheeky smile and kissed her nose. "Remember you two, only within our family do we do this, alright?"

Haku smiled and nodded, bringing her head close she touched heads with Naruto. The blonde reached out and grabbed Tenten's arm in a silent question.

She shook her head momentarily before joining them.

"Only within the family." Tenten said.

* * *

**Hey guys! I wonder who else updates every day? I can't imagine many, but I will say that I may not be able to update tomorrow because I have things to do besides this. But! I also still may end up updating! To be or not to be, no one really cares. **

**R&R and guys give me some input on whether you would like for Naruto to have a small harem or just stay in a closed relationship with Haku. Either is fine with me! **

**Also for all you who are wondering about the multiple relationship thing there is this wonderful little thing called polygamy in their world so if you don't know what that means or how that 's incorporated into the manga/anime than I'd suggest go looking that up-kelsie-or continue to wait for my update because if you do it will all make so much sense!**

**See ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Back! I would've updated a little earlier today, but due to being the victim of a car crash I couldn't finished this chapter as soon as I would've liked... **

**Anyways! I've been seeing a lot of PM's and reviews saying that I should just go with a somewhat closed relationship with Naruto, Haku, and maybe Tenten. Though I'll add her anyways because I like her. Who doesn't? ****Don't answer that. **

**As for Anko, people just don't seem to like her which is a shame since she is one of my favorite characters... Maybe I could do something with her. Hmm. Thoughts in my head.  
**

**On with the show!**

* * *

They'd found the first scroll.

Two hours later after they awoke the seals on their necks burned slightly as they drew nearer. Only when Tenten pressed it to her neck on accident did the pain stop which caused all three of them to grumble.

Naruto had shook his head in mock embarrassment saying he should've known he'd do that knowing how sadistic he was. Haku and Tenten agreed shortly after as they continued on.

Each had different thoughts on why Ibiki did it but in the end kept it to themselves. No need in angering their sensei and worsening their training after they gathered both scrolls.

Now they were just searching blindly for it, hoping to stumble upon it before dusk. Their initial plan of just following where Ibiki threw it was out since their finding the first scroll. They'd long since lost their sense of direction in between night and day and the sure distance they traveled.

Though Haku did wonder why chuunins had such trouble with the grounds. Besides the more violent things in the forest, it was quite scenic when someone took the time to stop and take in everything. She'd followed Naruto's example that morning, at his insistence, and she had to agree, it was rather peaceful. She'd ask later.

Running fast in the tree's they used their chakra to enhance their speed to hopefully find the scroll faster. Each step was a gamble as they leaped from tree to tree hoping not to fall down below because of the moss slicking the surface.

With Naruto in front his job was to look every which way to try and anticipate for any signs of danger or that lovely stinging pain. Tenten ran in the back where she spent most of her time switching views from left to right and focusing her hearing in case something came from behind.

Over time they could faintly feel a distinctly light pain where the seal was but more often than not whenever they started to feel it get more intense it would just suddenly disappear! And after an hour of chasing that pain they came to to the conclusion that someone was moving it. Not something, no. No animal could move that fast and disappear so frustratingly whenever they got closer. Surely it was something else. But what exactly would purposely move a scroll with the symbol of heaven on it?

After a moment of thought they all smacked the top of their masks: Ibiki.

Tenten swore a storm as they moved only to be calmed slightly at the warning look Naruto gave her. They needed to be silent if they were to catch him. But after more than two hours of non-stop running and sweating the trio all stopped to catch their breaths inside some cave they'd found.

"I'm going to fucking murder that prick." Tenten breathed out, her eye-brows knitted together.

Naruto waved his hand. "There's no need. I've figured out what we need to do."

The two girls snapped their heads up. Hopefully it wasn't something that required a lot of running. They'd had enough of that for the day. Naruto waved his hand down gesturing to the ground and nodded when the girls both slowly kneeled down. "For now, we can rest." Naruto explained.

Tenten opened her mouth to reply until Naruto interjected quickly knowing what she'd think, "If it takes us another night it takes us another night, Ibiki-sensei never set a time limit for us." Naruto said, "However that's not my plan."

Haku and Tenten both nodded and sat down against the wall, waiting. "Good, now my plan is to simply go back to the entrance and wait for him there." Naruto explained, casually.

Tented removed her mask in a fit of annoyance. Finally everything was catching up with her as fatigue set in. "Naruto, you know that's a stupid idea. Why quit now? You just said there was no time limit!"

Naruto nodded.

"Than why?" Tenten threw her arms into the air showing her exhaustion.

"It's because when we get there all we have to do is wait for him." He chuckled at their baffled looks. "The goal was to get the scrolls and he knows we can't keep up with him. It doesn't make sense to outrun him so why not play with his head? We could give him the impression that we're quitting and set traps for him as he comes back."

Haku nodded. It may work. Though Tenten frowned with a hand under her chin. "I don't think Ibiki-sensei is one to fall for things like that. He's a prick, but a smart one." Tenten pointed out.

Naruto just smiled pulling the two up as he walked out. "Than we'll just have to be smarter, ne?"

* * *

Four hours later Ibiki stopped feeling their presence in the area. Usually the scroll would alert him of where their coming from as soon as they stepped in range. But now. Now they disappeared. He grimaced, it wouldn't be good if they simply gave-up. He knew they had figured out his little trick and knew the feeling of the scrolls presence.

So why give up? Ibiki wiped his hand over his face scowling. He guessed they weren't anything special after all. He shook his with disappointment. He'd take them anyways, but that didn't mean he had to accept how they finished it.

He smirked, Anko owed him a lot of money now.

Making his way back Ibiki looked around. The forest was grotesquely beautiful, in his opinion. The way the light could only make it in small rays, illuminating the very path he took as he jumped from branch to branch.

The chuunin's would have to step up there game if they were to make it when the next exams took root. The forest was often going in stages that would increase in lethality throughout the year before the village would be tasked with maintaining the dangerous conditions. And by maintaining he meant burning the forest floor to nothing but a pile of ash.

Luckily when the genin are chosen for their teams the forest is relatively calm with new life just being born into something more ferocious. His team should be thankful that the forest was just recovering because otherwise...they wouldn't be able to rest a single second.

Ibiki looked ahead and narrowed his eyes at the trio just before the entrance. They'd be trained to the ground before he would let them go. That was for certain.

* * *

Spotting Ibiki, Naruto smiled behind his mask and waved at him with the girls following his lead. He'd only need to keep Ibiki distracted long enough for him to be caught in their trap and then they'd each stroll through his pockets before eventually finding the scroll.

In the corner of his eye Naruto caught Tenten and Haku both rubbing the spot on their necks. It truly was painful.

Ibiki landed before them and took a few step towards them. From the looks of it, he wasn't happy. "You do kno-," His eyes shot open at a familiar sound coming from nearby. It sounded like something was unwi—Under some leaves around his feet a lasso constricted around him as he quickly looked down.

_Those little._

And that was all he could muster out before his legs were ripped out from underneath him. His body flew into the air as he felt something cold enter either of his arms and neck. When his body fell slack and blood rushed to his head he started looking closely with his eyes as his other limbs were nulled.

Ibiki's eyes hardened and Naruto smirked all the while setting his arm back down. Tenten took the pleasure of searching Ibiki and Haku stood with four senbon at the ready. Never knew if Ibiki had something else up his sleeve.

They all flinched though when Ibiki started laughing, making his face redden even further. "Wow, is this what you've all planned?" Ibiki gasped out. "Guess I must be gettin' rusty if a bunch of genin caught me."

Tenten removed the scroll and pressed it to her neck once the correct pouch was found and sighed in relief before she tossed their safe-haven to Naruto and Haku who just as quickly pressed it to themselves. "Yeah, well we got tired of chasing you and realized that we wouldn't have been able to anyways." Naruto answered, finally.

Haku continued after a moment. "So Naruto's plan was to use this as an excuse for us to make it back to the entrance where we came up with this."

Tenten nodded proudly carrying a huge smile. They'd done it! They passed! Tenten's tired frame shook with excitement at the revelation.

Haku smiled faintly behind her mask and leaned into Naruto's shoulder. Seeing this Tenten mimicked Haku and leaned into his other side. What could they say? They were tired.

Naruto blushed discreetly and attempted to put on his mask where as Haku merely shook her head, amused. Tenten just stared at Ibiki, a sadistic grin slowly marking her face.

"If you're all done prancin' around I'd like to get down." Ibiki scowled.

Opening her mouth Tenten was about to belittle him when she felt Naruto wrap his arm around her waist. That silenced her just before she could utter a single insult towards Ibiki. Not one to be left out Haku took his arm and set it around hers. Lately things had been uneasy with them. She'd have to figure that out soon.

Walking forward Naruto cut Ibiki down as Haku and Tenten each removed a senbon. Sickeningly Tenten seemed to chuckle a bit at their teachers grunts of pain. Haku wasn't much better as she was silently chuckling by biting her lower lip. She was never one to cause harm without just cause, but maybe just this once she could enjoy being a sadist to a sadist.

Once Ibiki stood tall on his feet again with full mobility of his arms he grinned. He hadn't expected it, and he'd paid the price. And when he'd silently made for the gate he silently swore to himself about offices and something rusty.

Noticing something Haku stopped and softly called for Ibiki. When she got his attention she walked up to him with Naruto and Tenten calmly. "When do you want us to meet with you for training, Ibiki-sensei?" Haku asked.

Ibiki rubbed his head, he'd forgotten about that. "I think for tomorrow we'll be training at ground number seven," He cracked his knuckles, "and be ready because you will throw up."

Haku went to ask something else but before she could Ibiki interjected, "I know what you're going to ask. I'm not going to tell what we're doing. I want to keep it a surprise."

The trio frowned together and the two girls tightened their grips on Naruto. If there was one thing they hated most, it was being unprepared. And if they followed what Ibiki said, they would be forced to go there with only the most generic idea's of what would happen. That wasn't good.

"Bring all of your equipment and scrolls." Ibiki said surprising the three.

"We'll need them to see where you are as far as equipment goes so we can figure out who needs what more of and then," his eyes lighted gleefully,"hell begins."

* * *

**Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? I'd do a Dorie impression but I don't think I'd be able to do it right on here... Oh well. If you all enjoyed the chapter I request a R&R and PM if anything confuses you because trust me I read ALL of my messages and reviews. Gives me the fuzzies inside.**

**Also, I've begun to beta some other people's stories and I hope that doesn't eat my time up because that would just suck if I couldn't post to you all in a timely manner. I suck at being proper don't I? Back to what I was saying their stories take precedence over mine for the most part since the stories I've been reading have been very long and taking a long time to edit. **

**But! I promise I will update tomorrow! **

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Itsuki! Wow, that felt good. I finally own something! Wooh! **

**Well guys, I am loving the responses and I've come to a decision of sorts. I think I'm going to set up Anko as the somewhat big-sister role and Tenten and Haku as Naruto's one and only's. Know though that when I do this that I will put Naruto and Anko into compromising situations at which I hope will leave you all in tears. Hopefully from laughing. And if you cried from sadness I must be doing something wrong.**

**Oh yes, I'm also willing to take up any kind of challenges a well since I find myself enjoying more often than not so go ahead! I'm not afraid!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Naruto collapsed. The training...was hell.

Haku and Tenten sat beside him, throwing one arm around their shoulders to help keep him up. "You know, I honestly thought Ibiki-sensei would try and take it slow with us for our first day." Tenten chimed.

"I agree, but compared to other genin I think sensei see's us in a superior light." Naruto tilted his head. "Remember when Kakashi-sensei's team came here?"

Naruto nodded. Of course he remembered. Kakashi and his team of Sasuke, Sakura, and this one kid named Itsuki had come to train to at the same training ground and had calmly asked—demanded—that their sensei go find another place to train.

Ibiki had just smirked and pointed to Naruto. "You'll have to beat my genin first."

Apparently Ibiki was one of those guys that loved making bets. The difference between himself and others was that he was never one to make a bet unless he thought he was going to win. It just wasn't how he played.

Kakashi looked over to the other team and seemed to study them.

From what he'd heard about Kakashi, and that wasn't much, Naruto could safely assume that Kakashi was a skilled but closet pervert of a shinobi. His eye could never quite make it to Anko's face whenever they saw one another which was why the purple haired kuniochi had taken the effort to keep Naruto grounded and respectful beyond what Haku had already passively instilled.

It still confused him to no end when he thought about it. Looking someone in the eye wasn't difficult, so why did men's eyes always flicker down to a woman's chest. He sighed, he'd just ask Anko later on. She'd always gave him advice on things like this.

"You're on Ibiki-san. How do you want to play this?" Kakashi questioned, a bored look.

"I'm fine with anything, 'cause no matter what your genin do, they'll never win."

Kakashi nodded. "Fine. How about we have Sasuke and Naruto face off and the other two have a double duel of sorts."

Ibiki smirked devilishly and agreed with a nod.

* * *

Keeping his stoic mask pressed Kakashi's thought's flurried through. He'd read the genin's files when they were choosing teams a while back. His assumptions back then had been changed slightly accompanied by new thoughts. Naruto was his sensei's student and he bartered for the Uchiha instead because of the council's demands and when he requested for Naruto to be on it as well the Hokage had said that Naruto and his friend Haku were a packaged deal because of certain circumstances.

Though when he said that he would take them both the Hokage had interrupted by saying that Ibiki had already chosen them and another just before Kakashi had walked in.

He'd nearly thrown a fit internally before deciding to leave with the genin he thought would work well with Sasuke. One of them a fan-girl and another a silent kid from a civilian family. Why take a fan-girl and civilian-born some would ask? Well, as far as Kakashi saw in her file she was the third best kunoichi in her class with a sharp mind. He'd work with her about the fan-girl issue later.

And as far as academics went for guys, Itsuki was one of the best with a contingency for genjutsu and weapons. The only thing Kakashi could think about working with him on was his silence. While a good thing in most cases, there had to be balance and communication in order for a team to work. Insert communication for him and they'd be perfect, for the most part.

Thinking back to their test and how horribly they did. He would've failed them because of the lack of camaraderie between them but thanks to the council he couldn't afford to fail them otherwise the council would be all over him one way or another. Either through missions or daily life the council would slowly intrude upon it as a silent fit of revenge.

Now his plan was to hopefully show his team what real team-work looked like, all the while showing Sasuke humility since he seemed to lack it all together.

He stretched his eye to see Sasuke. He remembered their conversation after the exam about Naruto and how Sasuke supposedly held back against him in the academy, and how the girl he liked rejected him favoring "the dobe". Kakashi wasn't fooled. Sasuke had always went all-out against Naruto when they sparred and each and every-time Kakashi knew that Ibiki's student had been holding back because he simply didn't think harming Sasuke was worth the back-lashing mouths of his fan-girls.

_Or it could be something that Hokage-sama mentioned a while back. Something about Haku's fetishes..._

Kakashi frankly didn't know. He could always ask Ibiki later when he went to check in on the T&I department.

* * *

"Sasuke, you will have to go all out if you want to beat him." Kakashi said seriously.

Sasuke let out a guttural growl clenching his fists. "Not against the dobe I don't!"

Plastering a serious tone Kakashi rebutted, "Sasuke, if you don't take this seriously Naruto will beat you. He's been able to in the past and, from what Ibiki mentioned to me the day before, he's capable of doing it again."

Sasuke just shook his head and glared at his sensei.

Chuckling Ibiki interjected, "If you two are done, I'd like to get this show on the road."

The silver-haired jounin nodded and gestured for his team to get ready.

Only feet away from Ibiki did Naruto and his family stretch, preparing themselves. Putting needles in the seams of their clothes and sealing scrolls they hid them in different compartments of their clothing. Taking extra care to tighten some strips of clothing with bandages just in case. And finally each of them adjusted their white masks with Naruto silently putting chakra into the seals located promptly on either cheek of his mask.

When they were finished and looked ready Ibiki called over to Kakashi's team. They looked deadly in Ituski's head.

Eyeing each-other Naruto took note of Itsuki's naginata being firmly gripped with a stone resolution etched onto his tan skin. His brown hair laid slicked back in a deadly form aiding his hardened hazel eyes. Oddly, he looked ready to kill whenever his will was pushed. The clothes he wore spoke volumes to Naruto... The kid wore nothing but black. Everything had black on it, even the bandages were colored black for crying out loud!

Next Naruto's eyes fell on Sakura. Her frail form was shivering in odd contemplation as her eyes flickered to her teammates and back to them. In fact, if Naruto looked hard enough he'd bet he could see Sakura's cheeks blush slightly as her jade eyes seemed to molest Sasuke.

Laslty, he glared at Sasuke through slitted eyes and mentally growled. Ever since that day he'd hated the Uchiha. Irrational maybe but his heart told otherwise. He didn't know why but every time he saw Sasuke all he saw was a target going after the person he considered most precious. He'd throw a kunai if it meant that it would make him stop.

"Hajime."

Ibiki's team disappeared suddenly and reappeared behind them. Haku threw a silent kick at Itsuki's mid-back throwing him forward and into a tree where he fell back unconscious. Tenten grabbed Sakura from behind before putting her into a choke-hold, effectively putting her to sleep. And lastly Naruto went to disable Sasuke through his senbons, but was surprised when Sasuke actually managed to turn and roll out of the way in time.

Not wasting any time Naruto was on him in a matter of seconds and barraging him with multitudes of kicks and punches to meet either air or tender skin.

Minutes passed and Haku was becoming anxious. She looked over to their sensei and decided to ask whether they could join or not. But before she could she heard a loud yell and turned to see.

Pinned under a knee and a senbon in each limb was Sasuke. He'd gotten cocky after a few blows that managed to miss him and let his guard down to hopefully perform one of his jutsu before Naruto had used that time to throw four senbon that had emerged from the seam of his wrist. Whereas the blonde just put his knee on top of him in mocking victory.

Haku and Tenten smiled jovially under their masks. They both knew Naruto had wanted to do that for a long time because whenever Sasuke was in a manner of ten feet he'd glare at him. Which Naruto didn't do very often. He was either a very caring person or an uncaring one, but to show true anger from him meant that someone did something really bad. And from what Naruto had told them he had a good reason to be. The Uchiha had essentially tried to get in between their family and him.

Now Naruto could release some of the anger that had festered for the Uchiha. It really was a good day.

"Well looks like my genin won Kakashi." Ibiki boasted, "Now get out."

Until.

"Alright, back to training." Ibiki said, a menacing smile encroaching on his face.

* * *

"Ya know something." Tenten said.

"What?"

"It feels good to be put on a pedestal."

All three nodded and smiled. It did.

Peacefully they got up and started to leave before Haku remembered something. She hitched her back and found their sensei walking towards them. He seemed... satisfied, of all things. "Sensei," Haku called out, "when do want us to be here tomorrow?"

Broke from his thoughts Ibiki shrugged. "We'll skip tomorrow. You all did well today." Ibiki said, "But know that if you don't try hard under my teachings, we won't have these breaks until you do start trying." Ibiki warned, hiding a smile.

If anything he knew they would work hard. He just liked messing with them.

The three nodded quickly and picked up their pace, they wanted to enjoy what was left of the day.

* * *

Naruto walked side by side with Tenten and Naruto as they made their way through the shopping district. As always, no one paid attention to them with the exception of a few shinobi who knew of the person under the masks. But why didn't they tell anyone about it? They were ordered not to.

Ever since some of Hiruzen's genin started wearing masks he'd noticed more people becoming anxious around them. From what he could only guess and assume it was just a bunch of rumors floating around. However one rumor he'd heard from some of his anbu had him bristling in his seat.

One of his shinobi was trying to let the civilian populace know about the people under the masks. The whole purpose, for Naruto, was the sanctuary that that mask provided and the friendship that wrought between him and his friends. If they found out about who was underneath. Hiruzen didn't want to think about it the hateful looks Naruto would get again.

He could only thank Haku for it since Naruto had told him shortly after-wards who came up with the idea, and what would've happened if he hadn't accepted.

That's when Hiruzen ordered that if anyone of his shinobi was to mention the identities of anyone who wore those masks than any active shinobi around him or her were ordered to execute upon notice.

It was clever really.

* * *

The trio smiled as they entered a shop. It was said to be a completely new place with a bountiful supply of weapons. Supposedly they were stronger and could be wielded much easier than other kunai or shuriken but they didn't care it was really just something for them to do together rather than a shopping spree.

The store did look new with furnished floors and well painted walls. Stacks of different weapons hung from unique stands at several points in the room with shelves and shelves packed with finely made weapons from the katana all the way down to a few fuma shuriken.

Instantly they made their way to a shelf full of smaller weapons. Each looked up and down the shelves until Haku gasped and grabbed a single senbon from one of the shelves before she closely started to examine it.

"This is chakra metal." Haku whispered.

Leaving the store Haku sighed happily with a case full of new senbon and Tenten a case of new kunai. His wallet sure took a hit today Naruto grumbled mockingly to himself...

When they reached their apartment Haku and Tenten went inside and set down their things before running back to and hugging Naruto, making him blush.

"Thank you, Naruto." Haku and Tenten calmly said.

* * *

**Believe it or not I actually spent five hours on this one. It was especially difficult for the fight scene-however long-because I have never really done one before so, eh. Also if you'd like to know I actually modeled Itsuki after me. The Naginata is a favorite weapon of mine and I used to always be quiet so I thought it was fitting.**

**I will update tomorrow as always!**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! For those of you who actually read my dumb A/N I'd like to thank you! Also the people don't...start reading them. They actually do lead people into some insight on what I will be writing. So it is in your best interest. Lastly! Guys! Thanks for all the support! I hope I did well with the character development and possibly with the... intensity? The plot build up? I can't remember... Oh wait! Suspense! There ya go! A cookie a for all!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Alright Kakashi what do you want?" Ibiki asked, annoyed.

Ibiki had just finished with his team's training an hour before and he'd intended to check in on Anko to make sure she was doing her job. That was until Kakashi started to follow him.

At first Ibiki ignored him in the hope that he would leave peacefully. He wasn't in the mood to be screwed with and Kakashi was doing a number on him just with his presence. Ibiki turned left and right in the hopes that Kakashi would finally get bored and go but to no avail. Finally he'd had enough.

Appearing behind him Kakashi materialized and strolled to the side of him. The scarred man threw Kakashi a long glare, silently asking his question again.

Instead of answering Kakashi looked forward and whispered, "Not out here."

Furrowing his brows Ibiki nodded. A hand-sign, Ibiki shunshined into his old office with Kakashi grasping his shoulder firmly.

Anko's eyes slitted when she saw Ibiki standing in front her desk and was about to ask why when she saw Kakashi step out from behind him. She just raised her eyebrow in annoyance. "Need I ask?"

"No, but I need you out."

"Why?"

"Because Kakashi was about to ask me some questions." Ibiki said bluntly.

The kunoichi turned her glare to Kakashi where he withered helplessly. He never did like angering her. She was the only kunoichi who could effectively put him down for some reason. "It's about Naruto."

"Than I'm staying. Anything about him, I can answer." Anko stated simply.

Raising an eyebrow Kakashi gave her a bored look. "Than can you also explain some things about his friend Haku as well?"

"Yup."

Kakashi eye-smiled and nodded before turning back to Ibiki. "I'm assuming that you will want to hear some of my questions too?"

He nodded.

"Alright, my first question that I want answered was about Haku." Kakashi stated, "I remember Hokage-sama saying something about her once, but I can't remember what exactly."

Anko grabbed the picture on her desk and held it close, looking at it. "First thing you should know Kakashi-san is that Haku-chan is the most moral person you will ever meet in your life-time. The only reason she would turn on someone would be if someone decided to do something to Naruto and vice-versa."

"I've heard that from Hokage-sama, but it's not what I was thinking."

Anko nodded. There was so much she could praise about them, but what exactly did he want to hear?

"You'll have to be more specific because I'm not going to spill their lives to you."

The silver-haired jounin scratched his head sighed. Pulling a seat from near the wall he sat down in a contemplative pursuit. What was it that the Hokage had mentioned about her during the assigning's? Something about her... innocence? No, that wasn't it.

"Well," Kakashi snapped his head up, "Haku has always said how she hates to harm something. So I know she doesn't like to kill." Anko said quietly, almost dazed in Ibiki's opinion.

Kakashi tilted his head and leaned on his hands. Without needing to ask Anko answered, "I think the only reason she even became a ninja was because it was what Naruto wanted."

"She's always looked out for him, ever since those two were little." Anko said smiling. "Ever since Naruto took her in she's become his best-friend and as disturbing as it is her reason for living."

"But wouldn't that be bad?" Kakashi asked.

Shaking her head Anko clarified, "It isn't devotion. At first it was, but now..." Anko sat quiet for a moment, "It's more love than anything. It's the way a husband would look at a wife."

She snorted, "But I'm not one to talk."

Over in the corner Ibiki listened to all this wish closed eyes. The way those two looked at each-other made sense. Their jaded pasts prevented them from actively or effectively reaching out to anyone beyond themselves and since they'd lived together for so long their perceptions were different. Why not as a brother or sister Ibiki didn't know.

Ibiki's eyes opened slowly. Now that he thought about it... If parent's never taught their children right from wrong than he was sure that incest would be a common ordeal in ordinary life. After all, if one wasn't taught something how else were they supposed to know?

Kakashi looked sceptically at Anko.

"Than do you know how Haku came to live with Naruto then?"

Surprised Anko silently thumbed the picture frame gently and set it back down. She gave both of them a glare and merely pointed to the door. "That's something that I can't say, now get out!"

Nodding Kakashi left, but not without taking the scowling Ibiki with him. He didn't like being forced out of a office that was previously his so Kakashi generally pulled him out, escaping death by snake. Kakashi would've asked why but seeing how Anko reacted the subject must've been a sore one for her, but for her to be aggressive towards it meant that it was also sensitive to Naruto and Haku by extension.

"Well?"

Kakashi looked back at Ibiki and saw the sizable glare Ibiki sent. "Well, what?"

"Are you going to approach my student's about this or are you going to leave it alone?"

Kakashi rolled his head in thought. Should he? Nah. "No, I don't think I should." He boredly glanced at him. "Would you let me if I wanted to later?"

Ibiki shrugged. He didn't care. As long as they were ready for training, and soon missions, he didn't care. It's not like he knew them for that long.

Nodding once Kakashi shunshined back to his apartment leaving Ibiki standing in the bland white hallway. He stood dimly lit in the moonlight and smiled. Things would get more interesting soon if things kept up.

* * *

Riding high the sun bore down on Naruto and Tenten as they made their way through the streets. Their destination, a drug store. Just the night before when the trio were about to fall asleep Haku had started coughing harshly into her elbow. And from the way Naruto looked he'd stayed up all night comforting her when she could do nothing but lose her strength coughing in his arms.

Tenten walked closer to him and took his arm around her causing him to peer over. "You're tired. Let me help support you, k?"

Naruto nodded and leaned a little on her. He really was tired.

Arriving at the drug store Naruto pushed open the door with his free arm and walked inside looking for the owner. After a few minutes of just looking around they heard someone call, "I'm sorry, I'll be right there."

Opening a door in the back was Kakashi's student, Itsuki. He looked fairly surprised when he saw Naruto, but did a good job concealing it. "Hello, how may I help you." He asked pleasantly.

Naruto and Tenten smiled a bit somberly and told of the condition Haku was in before they were railed into finding the medicine. Itsuki asked about the symptoms, when it happened, and even what they did the day before which should've been obvious but then Naruto realized that he was most likely following protocol with the questions.

Nodding a bit after hearing the symptoms Itsuki motioned for them to follow him. Walking swiftly over to a shelf Itsuki nimbly fingered his hands through the shelf and finally with a proud sigh he showed them the medicine they needed. "Haku will most likely need to take a few days rest from all the strenuous activities." He raised his hand silencing Naruto. "And don't worry, she's just got a small cold."

Seeing the relief on Naruto's face was worth it. If he hadn't chosen to protect his family through becoming a shinobi he would've easily become a doctor and protected them from disease. And as a testament he always operated the store when his parents were doing something. Whether that something being a short-time away trip to test new drugs or a simple walk to the grocery store and back. Either way, he loved working there. But he loved being able to protect more.

That's why he envied the blonde for the love he gave and received from his team. Just by seeing them in action once could he deduce that they were a strongly knit unit. And the blonde's action's only went to strengthen his beliefs. His on the other hand were... for a lack of better words, unstable.

The Uchiha was constantly brooding over something while his fan-girl was always fawning over him. They had next to no team dynamic which made his education worthless at the end of the day. If things kept up that way he would go personally to the Hokage and request to be placed back into the academy to await for team assignments again, unless things started to seriously improve.

He sighed. Better keep his day-dreaming under wraps until he could go back to his room.

* * *

Thanking Itsuki, Naruto walked out medicine in hand with a peaceful looking Tenten supporting him still. Quickly they traveled back to their apartment with Naruto's step sagging every once in a while as a bi-product of his growing exhaustion.

When they reached the apartment Tenten walked him in and set him down on his couch. It seemed to engulf him as he muttered a thank you.

Tenten championed a soft smile before kissing his cheek and walking into their room. On the bed laid a a pale girl with black hair and a wet rag on her head. The sheets were pulled close as she opened her eyes sullenly. She was miserable.

Though her sickening look softened a little when she opened her eyes to see Tenten standing there with a bag. Haku was about to say hello to her but was silence when Tenten shook her head and motioned for her to stay silent. "Stay quiet, keep your strength."

Haku smiled went to push the sheets off of her. Her hand was grabbed and she looked to see Tenten placing two pills in here hand and a glass in the other.

"The drug store owner said that you just need some rest and these pills. You won't be able to train with us for a few days to get your strength back up but you'll be feeling much better tomorrow so you could probably come and watch in the shade while we train." Tenten said.

The only reason she even mentioned Haku's coming was because of her iron, no steel will when it came to staying with Naruto.

She remembered the last time Naruto was sick and Tenten had urged her to go to school the next day. Haku had looked miserable, constantly glancing out the window, biting her lip, and finally gripping her hands white. It was torture for Haku, Tenten was sure. And at some point Tenten had guessed that it all got to be too much because she basically walked calmly up to the class door, opened it, and dashed out.

Later that day Tenten came home to be greeted with Haku snuggling Naruto's sleeping form as she played mother hen, as Naruto called it.

Tenten would've laughed had it not been so sad.

Haku smiled, a little wider and gently swallowed the pills.

* * *

**I'm wondering. How many people will I get to R&R this? I really want to see. Yet, I'm not expecting good results on that. Oh well. So long as people read my stories! I was proud to say yesterday that my story has surpassed two-thousand views. That's awesome!**

**R&R guys and PM me if you have any questions about the story cause it all does help at the end of the day.**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! What are you all up to? Reading fanfiction? Hey, I write that stuff! **

**Alright, first off I want to say I'm so terribly sorry for not updating the other day. I had... business to attend to. So suspicious! I know. Well, I want to say that I'm going to update again today as atonement for breaking my promise. Uhm... Nothing else? Not really?**

**On with the show!**

* * *

The shade felt so welcoming under the humid sun. The feeling of relief under stress warmed her into a comforting sense, a soft smile edging it's way on her face. She gently closed her eyes and as calmly as she could she smelled the air. It was such a refreshing scent of blossomed flowers that she nearly fell asleep from the comforting aroma.

"Haku-san."

Her eyes opened slowly and her mouth turned into a small smile. "Yes, Ibiki-sensei?"

"I have something for you." Ibiki fingered his pockets for the item before he found and handed it to Haku. The front said, "Torture and Interrogation 101."

Frowning slightly, Haku opened the scroll and skimmed through. Marked in it were several manipulation techniques, some were physical and some were psychological. Looking away Haku frowned and set the scroll on the ground beside her.

Ibiki remained impassive. There was no doubt about what was going on in her mind. She wanted nothing to do with it. However if she wanted to make it in their world and be able to stand by Naruto, she would have to eventually hurt someone. Might as well have some practice in it where her job was to keep them alive while helping their cause.

"Study those while I keep an eye on Naruto-san and Tenten-san's training." Ibiki stated.

As he walked back he looked over his shoulder to find Haku staring at the scroll with silent disdain before solemnly opening it. She'd tried to hide a wince, but failed. If Naruto knew of what their sensei was doing... he would've made a scene without a second thought with Tenten following right behind.

He had no doubt that if put in a compromising position they would make sure to do everything in their power to stay together. Disturbingly though, he could almost feel that if pushed too far they could and would easily leave Konoha.

He shook his head. Thoughts like that were a result of being in T&I and the constant feeling of paranoia. Ibiki talked himself down briefly before approaching his blonde and brown haired students.

"Have you been doing what I asked?" Ibiki said, a knowing smirk on his face.

Naruto nodded.

When Ibiki had left to give Haku a scroll he instructed his other two student's to practice a new jutsu the Hokage had cleared with them. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

From the looks of it Naruto could create an outstanding amount before tiring. On the other hand with his other student, Tenten, she just shook her head and pointed to a single clone sitting tiredly next to a tree. She just didn't have enough chakra. Enough practice though, and she'd be able to increase her chakra capacity to much greater heights at a much quicker pace-hopefully without suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"Alright, break-time then."

The two smiled tiredly as Naruto gently picked up Tenten, cradling her in his arms. She blushed slightly and leaned her head against his chest as he brought them over to sit next to Haku who had since put the scroll a good distance away from her. Haku's face looked pale as her fingers shyly traced the edges of her haori. She loved the fabric Naruto bought her. It was a deep blue with tints of black stitched in and each time she felt the absolute smooth fabric caress her she felt like Naruto was holding her.

Her cheeks tinted red. The feeling in her chest fluttering inside was triggered only by the approach of her best-friends form. She grabbed the fabric above her heart and buckled over. Widening her eyes her blush slowly traveled across her face as she swore her heart skipped a beat.

Just a few feet before Naruto stood snuggling Tenten with the slightest tint of red adorning his sun-kissed face. He could, disturbingly enough, feel Tenten's body brushing against his. The feeling scared him slightly but he pushed forward and offered her a small smile before he looked at Haku's seemingly troubled look.

His eyes widened as he gently put Tenten down next to his troubled friend. He went to the other side of her and brought the brunette into a hug where she constricted before wrapping him in her arms. Haku tried settling herself and set her senses on calming thoughts like one would settle their mind for clarity.

She breathed in his scent and held him tight. His overwhelming smell made him the ultimate sedative for her. But also the most potent stimulant. Boiling inside her blood boiled without thought or recognition.

_I need to speak with Anko about this._

Ignoring the urges within she simply held on. "I'm alright." Haku muttered.

Naruto stared down at her, nodding.

"What did Ibiki-sensei show you, Haku-chan?"

Letting go Haku sat back against the tree next to Tenten. With reluctant hands Haku grasped the scroll next to her and showed it to them. At first, their reactions were simply shock followed by momentary thought and then absent anger. The silent glare he sent to the ground as he thought made it clear to Haku of what he was thinking.

Reaching out she grabbed Naruto's hand before feeling him squeeze back. Looking to her right she found Tenten resting her head on her shoulder comfortably as if a pillow. Brown eyes opened and warmed underneath Haku's comforting gaze. For them, times like these were the most precious. Sitting under shade while the sun graced everything around them. Haku couldn't fathom a time where she was most happy before Naruto and Tenten. The closest she could come to was before with her mother teaching her how to do simple things around the house. But that was as close to happiness as she could've gotten back then.

Now... now she knew what true happiness felt like.

Closing her eyes, she pulled Naruto and Tenten closer. If Zabuza hadn't left her she would've never found Naruto, and then their lives would've been much different. Naruto would've started to dismember himself through his mask and she most likely would've continued blindly following Zabuza. She chuckled. It must have been fate.

* * *

An hour passed under the shade with a trio of sleeping genin under it. Ibiki walked slowly over to his team and stared.

_This would be perfect if I had a camera._

The wind blew and leaves fell around him. He had an idea. Sitting down Ibiki pulled out a large scroll meant for sealing and a bottle of ink. He'd just paint the scene. Bad or not he'd have something to give Anko when he needed her off his back. The woman was just as sadistic as him when it came to interrogation but if someone decided to disobey one of her instructions they would find themselves in a very troubling situation. Hopefully his fair drawing skills would earn him some lee-way with her sadism. Her family was her only soft-spot after all.

Brush met paper under scrutinizing eyes that flickered between his student's and the drawing closely resembling them. A smile etched it's way onto his face while he worked. The kids were slowly growing on him. They just had this warmth about them separating them from others their age and unconsciously wising them further beyond their years. His first impressions from past experience and constant ramblings from Anko only cared to parent his thoughts.

Sweat gathered on his brow and down his scar. A smirk appeared on his face after the final stroke swept over. Ibiki looked back up to the trio and back down, it was a fine piece—even if he did say so himself.

The sky by then had since covered in dark clouds staring down on Konoha. His mind must have wandered far for him to have so much time to slip past without some warning. The last time something like that happened he'd spent the whole day in T&I with a target without restraints placed on him. Meaning that if the prisoner died... no harm done. That lead Ibiki to using some of what he called his "Toys" and personal stock of home-made serum he kept hidden in his apartment, lest someone find them and store them away in their shed of regular supplies where he was sure he would never be able to use it.

Chuckling to himself Ibiki scrutinized his work more closely than before. In the picture Ibiki had drawn a tree in rough black strokes with shaded leaves flying free in into the wind. The back-round was left blank for the manilla color to save. Around the tree were more and more but each less defined than the last. Under the first tree were his genin resting peacefully, both leaning on Haku. Naruto's head rested gently on her shoulder with Haku's head pillowing his. Tenten caressed Haku's collar with the warmth of her breath as her eyes remained shut.

But what made the picture more valuable than before was what he had done with the colors. Everything was colored manilla or black. But the three sleeping under the tree. They were each colored masterfully , deeply saturated in light colors. Though out of everything in that picture that would make Anko smile and truly make her go easier was their smiles. The looks on their faces captured the moment and showed their tranquility as they slept.

Complete innocence in a time of unknowing and unseeing would show the true face and mind of one so near.

Deciding to let the ink dry he walked over to the three.

_With the way things are going you three may be able to enter the chuunin exams. _Ibiki's visage peered to the clouds over-head. If that came to pass the question would then instead be on whether he would be able to proctor with his genin there.

A cold chill writhed through his body as he looked to where it came from before another, and another, came down. His neck craned and he aimed his eyes to receive what looked to be water-droplets raining down. Chilling he ran over and picked up his painting and put it away. Wouldn't be good if his work was tarnished, and only after just being completed at that.

Next he ran over to Naruto, Tenten, and Haku before he muttered an apology and shunshined them away, his hand outstretched gripping Naruto's forearm.

* * *

The next moment they appeared in Anko's office where she threw Ibiki a dirty look before softening her eyes at the sight of them. "I figure you brought them here because of the thunderstorm and you didn't want to disturb them?" Anko stated, looking fondly at them.

Ibiki nodded.

"Well I can't say I blame you." She cupped her chin. "I remember when we ended up like that." Anko almost sighed in an amused nostalgia.

"We spent the night together, holding each-other like we were the others life line." Anko answered, knowing exactly his response.

Setting them against the door with a light thud Ibiki scurried through his pack while in the corner of his eye he saw Anko scowl slightly. He'd need to be more careful with them around her.

"Here." Ibiki said holding out the scroll.

Cautiously reaching out Anko snatched the thing away from him and pried it open. Quickly she looked it over a second and sighed, "Ibiki-san, I know you're a good drawer and all but why give me this?"

"Look closer."

Anko nodded. She looked at the well-drawn leaves drifting lazily in the air. The very grass singing to the wind. Even the sturdy tree's, bu- her eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth.

"I see you finally found it." Ibiki chuckled, "You know that, according to psychology the thing with color standing with something blank will be noticed first. But apparently that's not the case with you."

The scarred man nearly went into hysterics after Anko flipped him off and her sly pocketing of the painting. Recomposing herself Anko sighed and crossed her arms over her trench coat and jounin vest. Ibiki looked over to Naruto and gestured back to Anko. "Fine."

Taking Naruto's fore arm in hers she made the hand-sign for shunshin and the next Ibiki was left standing in Anko's office. That painting definitely earned him points. However, maybe he shouldn't have antagonized her for not noticing the kids right away. Then again. It was a picture of Naruto and her friends. She'd let him get away with something later on, he was sure.

* * *

Drowsy eyes dazed at the sight of the sun's welcome. Looking tiredly around he noticed a white room no larger than his own. The furniture wasn't familiar, the feel wasn't right. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he noticed the weight on him.

Lying on his chest was one Haku who had taken the liberty of using him as her pillow, again. On the side was Tenten who, once more, had his arm in a tight cuddle. Lastly looking to his right his eyes shot open and his conscious pooled in thought. Sleeping to the side of him, Anko rested with her head mashed into the crook of his neck.

_How did I get here! _

* * *

**_Hey guys! Did you like? Better have! _**

**_Before I start getting upset PM's or reviews about Anko's joining. She didn't. She's screwing with him. _**

**_Also to get this out of the way, I want to say that I probably won't be able to update this weekend because of the little family get together we're having. After that! I probably will be able to to every other day. I have training every day early morning and mid-afternoon leaving me no time to really recuperate enough to have a right mindset for writing. But! I will try!_**

**_See ya! R&R and I'll update soon! PM if you have any questions.  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! If any of you get mad at me this chapter I won't blame you. Due to some further research into the political side of the manga and my own subsequent finding of the CRA. I am sad to find what they put in there makes sense. How it does... Leave a review and I'll respond, or you can just PM directly—though let's be honest, reviews look good, agree with me? I knew you would!  
**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Raising his hand he held out three different folders to Ibiki with his team standing a few meters behind him. To the right of Ibiki was Iruka who was shuffling through different piles of papers. What he was looking for Ibiki didn't care.

As his attention went from simply observing to reading the files his eyes slitted to twin viper eyes. Growling he tossed the files back onto the Hokage's desk. He took a few steps away and started pacing around the room, mumbling.

Seeing his distress Naruto and his two teammates walked over to the files. As they opened the folder Naruto's eyes widened. Why was the Hokage giving them D-rank missions? He knew of their skills.

A warm voice fluttered through the air, "We can't have genin without field experience doing dangerous missions. You all need to find your team-work first through less dangerous one's."

"We already have great team-work, Hokage-sama." Naruto retorted.

Hiruzen smirked. _Nice try Naruto-kun, but trying to act polite for once will get you nowhere._

Coughing into his hand Hiruzen continued, "I know you three do. That's why I approved your team initially. What I really want you all to work on is your team-work with your sensei."

Ibiki stopped pacing and faced them, still frowning slightly. The trio each sat down on the couch in front of the Hokage's desk and relaxed. Each were thinking about what the Hokage said and had to agree. Team-work with not just student to student, but their sensei would increase chances of survival for all cases in case of tough situations.

Letting his words sink in Hiruzen finished, "That's why, no matter how good your team is in the beginning, there will always be a certain quantity of missions that will be needed before anything bigger can be taken on."

Haku nodded first and picked up one file from his desk. The others followed suit close after with them silently analyzing the cases. None of their faces showed anger, only solid concentration through small frowns.

Sitting back and observing Naruto's team Hiruzen puffed on his pipe. Naruto, Haku, and Tenten were true prodigies. Not as a single unit, no. But together they were prodigies of hard-work and team-work. His old eyes could see the possibilities behind the very skin of his favorite blonde. A destiny that would find greatness in it, leading Naruto's family and him into ascension and showing the world the will of fire.

Sighing to himself, he brought himself back down. They were still genin at the moment so, there would be no such romanticizing of their future until their skills grew. Still... Hiruzen's gaze never faltered.

Losing himself again, he shut his eyes in nostalgic remembrance.

Naruto had once ran into his office with one raven haired, pale skinned girl when he was just six. At first glance Hiruzen would've assumed that Naruto had somehow made a new friend, but another and he saw the bruises on his and Haku's faces. The way their cheeks puffed under little streams falling from their eyes.

Though Hiruzen had been surprised, thoroughly, when he'd seen the emotionless facade the black-haired girl put on. Her eyes were dulled and her mouth had been clenched as if she felt like she was constantly under watch.

"We've decided jiji."

Torn from his thoughts he shook his head and took back the folders before looking at the one still in their hands.

"You want to chase Tora the cat?" Hiruzen asked skeptically.

All three nodded while Ibiki stood sadistically behind them with a dastardly glint entering his eyes. He'd had bad run-ins with that cat when he was being reprimanded once before. Now his chances to hurt the cat were back, and this time he had back-up in the form of his team.

He crossed his arms and playfully fingered his kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh. Would it be a good idea to tell his plans to his genins...? What was he talking about of course he couldn't. Not with how Haku was a pseudo pacifist and Naruto being her un-knowing lackey. Tenten... Maybe.

He shook his head shortly, ignoring the details, he decided against it. She was just as deep as the others with their beliefs.

As the Hokage waved them out Naruto heard the Hokage mention one thing before they left completely, "This needs to be done before the day is over tomorrow. The daimyo's wife is not a waiting woman."

Gladly, he received his instructions and ran off. Tenten and Haku looked at each-other for a moment and set off the next in what Hiruzen guessed—knew—was to catch up with Naruto for planning. Next Hiruzen stared numbly at Ibiki, his eye-brow raised. Ibiki raised his hand. "Hokage-sama, I let them decide what they want to do before-hand." Seeing no end to the Hokage's stare he elaborated, "We do this in case something happens to me." Ibiki explained.

"Planning for the future?" Hiruzen questioned.

Ibiki shook his head. "Planning for the possibilities."

"Good, dismissed."

Hiruzen turned around in his chair and looked out over his village. That night when he'd heard the tale about Haku's arrival he could've never sworn that the little girl from before, that one small emotionless little girl would've turned out to be the person to reverse Naruto's slow suicide. He vividly remembered questioning her about how she somehow came to be there in the arms of another one so lonely. How she ran while being chased. When Naruto had found and hidden her. How Naruto convinced her to follow him for hopes sake.

Naruto was the will of fire... He shut his eyes. He'd think more on it tomorrow.

* * *

A hand-sign and Ibiki shunshined away. Appearing in Anko's office he was surprised to see Anko speaking with his team about something. Though what perplexed him even further was his student's red faces. Turning to Anko she took one finger, made a hole with two others and motioned for him.

Why did they have to visit Anko? Naruto thought. It was horrifying for him since he was the only male in the room when Haku started to bring up some things that were bothering her. At first, Naruto was somewhat hurt that she hadn't come to him with it but quickly understood why after. Haku's body was changing was what she'd said and whenever she was close to Naruto her body heated up and her heart would skip a beat. Things spiraled out of the water closely after, in Naruto's opinion.

She was giving them the talk through very detailed descriptions of what happens before, during, and after. Meaning how someone became aroused, where it goes, what happens during, and what could potentially happen after-ward's. Needless to say, Naruto was very embarrassed.

Tenten and Haku watched Naruto go through his emotions with rapt amusement. Playing with a pencil behind her desk Anko discreetly watched Naruto play his emotions with the same ghost of a smile on her face. Personally, when she'd received the talk when she was their age, she wasn't embarrassed in the least. In fact, she hadn't really cared. All it did for her was make her aware, not conscious to the point of avoiding men.

It probably would've been much different if Ibiki hadn't been the one to have given her the talk. He'd said it so naturally he made it sound very un-romantic and for the most part very factual to the point of boredom. Which worked well for her since she hadn't wanted a relationship for a while. The only one she'd ever considered was Naruto, and that was because she had tailored him to be perfect in regards to woman. However, she wasn't actively looking for someone and preferred solitude with her family rather than stupid dates. If she ever did date someone... they'd have to meet her standards, and as of yet none have.

Staring sweetly at Naruto, Haku calmly reached out and wrapped him in a hug, Tenten did the same. Slowly Naruto's mind came back to him before he returned their affections with an arm around each of them.

"You know Naruto that the best way to make that feeling either stay or go away is to either embrace it or separate from that person causing it." Anko stated. She didn't want to but she'd have to set an ultimatum that she know would force him to make the right choice.

A minute passed and Haku's and Tenten's eyes widened in shock until they heard Naruto's voice rasp out, "I want to keep this feeling." He glanced at either of them. "I don't think I want to lose the feeling."

Having had enough Ibiki stomped and growled out, "You do know that you three need to make a plan before the day is done. Otherwise I won't allow you three to do this again."

Anko shot him a glare at which Ibiki shot one back before leaving. He just had to ruin the moment, didn't he.

Anko scratched her head and motioned for them to pay attention. "You three know about Tora, correct?"

They nodded. "Then you know how infamous that damned cat is right?" Again, they nodded.

As Anko reached into her desk she started to mumble to herself contemplating scenarios between different times. Finally pulling out a scroll Anko set it down and unrolled it before them. She started to point at different sections of the village and whispering conspiratorially about the different things they'll need in order to capture the cat in an unofficial set of record time.

Nearing dusk they were still there sitting in Anko's office, but with Anko sitting on Naruto's lap comfortably sprawling their plan out on one big map. Why didn't Naruto remove her? Well, Anko had said that if he wasn't a pervert she would have nothing to worry about. And that she trusted him. He couldn't force her off after she'd said that, lest he prove that he's a pervert which he was not.

Hours later the trio somehow managed to wound themselves up at Anko's again, at her insistence.

From time to time Naruto recalled going over to her place to have some home-made dango among other things there. Not only that but she'd allow them to stay the night. To someone else the gesture may not have sounded as exciting but to Naruto's family it was the best thing in the world. Having everyone together and bonding made things much more fun and interesting. Especially since at the end of the night they would all end up in Anko's bed sleeping warmly next to one-other.

Anko though had another thing to tell. It probably would land her in trouble in the end. However with Naruto now taking missions and the chuunin exams happening in a year, she couldn't hold it anymore.

When they arrived Anko took the liberty of making them all some of her own dango. In her opinion, it was better than store-bought. Not because it was cheaper or that the taste was better—which it was—it was the fact that every time they came over Naruto, Haku, and Tenten would pitch in to help. Whether that be molding the dough, baking it, or simply impaling the stick through it.

After having eaten, Anko had everyone gather in her living room. Naruto stood behind her couch with Haku and Tenten occupying it. She really did need to get a bigger one. Anko shook her head and breathed deeply.

Time to begin, "Alright, guys. I've had you all come over to reveal some big news." Anko looked around to gauge their reactions. So far, everyone look rather excited. "What I'm about to say is considered an S-rank secret, and the only reason I'm telling you all is because I believe that you all should know. Now, I haven't received permission to tell you this so if I do tell you what I'm about to say I want to have your word that you will all keep this to yourselves."

Again she looked around. Hardened faces of shinobi were all she could find, she smiled. "Good." Not one to beat around the bush Anko got straight to the point, "Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

* * *

**Since you've made it this far I'd like your input again on how I can have it so that Naruto can only have a relationship with Tenten and Haku since according to the CRA Naruto will only be allowed the minimum of three wives... That doesn't leave a lot of thought for interpretation, let's ****be honest here. Although I have no quarrels with Anko or someone else joining I really don't see a way to keep the relationship closed like that unless Naruto, Haku and Tenten took a day out of the village to get married, but even then... who would perform it according to the law with it being believable. **

**Also, If I'm wrong about the CRA than please tell me. I hate not knowing the right things for this kind of stuff-fancy wording I know.**

**After some PM's that just recently came in I'm glad to know how to bypass it! Wooh! Thank you Jazbez!**

**Please leave a response and I'll be happy to read and respond! R&R or PM.**

**See ya!**

**P.S. I am looking for a beta-reader.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I have the official pairings that will last till the end of this story! Now, I understand the arguments behind some of them—some of you have made it very clear in your messages. I understand very much so, but I believe that Anko should stay as his big-sister figure. He really doesn't need that many girls on him. If there comes a time when I might actually have to add her, sure. But not now.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Naruto's face paled. "What?"

"You are the container for the Kyuubi." Anko said softly.

Everyone sat still. Haku grabbed his hand protectively while Tenten sat in thought. She'd only heard about the Kyuubi through tales of the orphanage, and all left the children with nightmares. She shook her head and broke down what Anko said; Scrolls contain kunai, a container.

"Anko-nee," Anko turned to her, "when you say container do you mean like my scrolls sealing my weapons?" Tenten asked.

She nodded. Frankly, she was glad that they were taking it so well, and from the looks of it Naruto was the one having the most trouble with it. The other two... well they were spending more time concerning themselves over Naruto rather than the news.

"So was this the reason?" A tear slipped.

Was this the reason why the villagers treated him so horribly? They thought he was the Kyuubi? He chuckled cynically to himself. Was he the Kyuubi?

Angrily gripping his hands together, Naruto let two more tears fall. It would make sense. The villagers were always glaring at him when he was younger, and had taken to beating him. It just explained so much... He had to know for sure!

"Am I?" Naruto asked through shaded eyes. None of them spoke out-right for fear of their own voices losing strength, but their shaking heads was all he needed before he smiled.

Courageously Anko found her voice cracking as she spoke, "You're not the Kyuubi. Got that?" She walked around her couch and pulled him into a hug with Haku and Tenten pulling themselves in as well. "You are Uzumaki Naruto." Haku said, "Never doubt that."

Rubbing her head on his chest Tenten wiped away the small trail of wet shock and showed him her scroll, "This is you Naruto." He raised his brow, eliciting soft chuckles from the girl, "You contain the Kyuubi like a scroll does a kunai."

Naruto nodded and gently held them close.

Nearly a minute later Anko broke off and wiped her face off with a tissue. "Keep this a secret guys 'cause the penalty for spreading the secret among the younger generations is death."

Haku nodded lightly; She had a question, but it was somewhat foolish to ask. "Can we tell our a few of our friends? Our closest friends only?" Bringing her hand up she put her hand through her hair in thought. "Only those who wear the masks you do, and no more!"

Smiling slightly Haku nodded. She was never one to really keep secrets like this from her friends.

On second thought, would Naruto want to tell? Peering up, one toothy smile was all she could see, but she had to be sure, "Naruto." Haku asked, "Are you alright with telling our friends?"

In truth, she knew what his answer was. He would say yes and then they'd be able to gauge their friends reactions. Most were fairly intelligent, more so for Shikamaru's case, but none had anymore knowledge on sealing or Kyuubi than what the academy taught—which wasn't much.

"Of course we will!" Naruto declared, "They'll understand!"

Anko shook her head before heading to bed. He was always so optimistic that at some point when she was staying with him and Haku she was afraid that he would turn her in to a Naruto version of a girl. Anko clicked her teeth, that would be interesting.

Hitching her head backwards she gave a mock-glare to them and said, "Come to bed soon."

* * *

"Damnit! That's cat's fast!" Tenten growled out.

"Just keep on him!" Naruto yelled, "She's heading towards the market district."

Haku and Tenten nodded. They took bounds of steps across rooftops like a bird flying high above prey. Quickly stepping from building to building Naruto viewed the surroundings: Buildings, trees, streets, people, birds, cat, dogs—wait cat! "Haku-chan! Tenten-chan! Over there!" Naruto pointed over to a street cross-roading the academy.

"I'll try to get him using my Ice-Release!"

Naruto nodded and wiped the sweat off his face. They'd been chasing the cat for hours with their sensei continuously leading them from a radio. How he was tracking the cat's movement was beyond him. All he did know, on the other hand, was according to a leader-board set-up in a bar somewhere was that the fastest time Tora had been caught was five hours after starting.

They had been chasing her for three. And every-time they got her in arms reach she would suddenly get some kind of burst enabling her impossible to catch until she was either neutralized or worn out.

Seeing the cat enter through the academy the trio gave chase through polished halls. The air rushing pas t them was one of learning. Intellectual growing and molding through trials of hard work. Then again, seeing many potentials taking tests could bring about those memories, unwanted or not.

Turning corners Haku made the sign for her bloodline when they found the turn to be a dead-end. A mirror formed behind, blocking from salvation to damnation.

The cat could almost feel that troublesome woman's body crushing it's own as it searched for a way out. Looking long and hard it licked it's chops and flicked it's tail trying to look intimidating. Vainly scratching at the brown-haired girls hands to receive a ball of ice with the smallest of holes around it did it finally surrender with one last hiss.

"Do you think we should tell her owner on how to handle her?" Tenten asked.

Haku nodded. "It would save the cat and some other unfortunate genins from future run-ins." she answered.

Haku looked down to the cat in her ball. The thing wasn't actively trying to cause harm. It scratched out.

Haku blinked, or maybe, it was. She stuck her ball out in front of her and let it float as they walked. She didn't want to be near it.

As they walked back out Naruto peeked into several class-rooms along the way, looking for the one that filled his head with so much warmth. The way someone looks upon a scene and says, "This is where I met her." He smiled, that was how he felt about his class. Some were acquaintances, and didn't receive the mask, but they were all fairly friendly to him. Itsuki may not remember it but they had met before their match with Kakashi.

Back when Naruto and Haku were together and she was sick he had ran around the village looking for someone to help him. He had ran to the Hokage but the receptionist wouldn't let him through that day. He had even ran looking for Anko but to no avail. Iruka wouldn't have helped... He'd spent an entire day trying to find medicine while Haku was stuck in bed coughing her little heart out until Itsuki had come to ask him what was wrong.

After that, the rest was history. Itsuki had gotten him his medicine without his father knowing and had told him how much to take simply from observing his dad.

Naruto gingerly wrapped an arm around their waists carefully and slowly pulled them in. They both stared at him curiously before they shrugged and wrapped either of their arms around him. Five minutes later Naruto's eye caught Iruka's new class in session. Gesturing over with his head he had Haku and Tenten follow him to the door where they all looked in.

It looked as if their old sensei was having quite a time. The class was chatting and being overall obnoxious. The worst though, out of the whole, had to be three students sitting in the back where they used to sit. In Haku's seat was a girl with twin pigtails rising to higher standards. Her black vest sat idly on her buckling over the pink she wore underneath. Naruto narrowed his eyes, he couldn't tell what kind of pants she was wearing.

In his old seat was the Hokage's grandson. Konohamaru, was it? He'd met him a few times before from his visit's to the old man's office. Occasionally there would be a small little munchkin trying to 'assassinate' the Hokage in order to take his hat.

All-in-all the trio thought he was adorable. Though after a few run-ins where Konohamaru attempted to 'assassinate' Naruto for some unbelievable reason he somehow transferred his obsession from Hiruzen to Naruto, which made it less adorable and more annoying. His outfit was similar to Moegi's in a way that he wore a green vest with a black long sleeve shirt under-neath, and sitting on his neck was a blue scarf.

The last boy sitting in Tenten's seat was Udon. Tenten had once said that he was the brains of the groups despite Haku's chastising. For him he wore a simple black jacket and glasses. Next to him he heard Haku cough a little. Apparently his little snot-stream made her uneasy—not that he could blame her.

Naruto let out a small breath and made his decision. He opened the door to his old room, and walked in. He'd never been one to do something like this in the past but... maybe he and his team could let loose for now.

Haku just shook her head in what he guessed was amusement since he could just barely hear her giggle. Changing sides he glanced shortly at Tenten who seemed to be playing the hardened kunoichi. He chuckled to himself; she was like that with everyone else but them.

He never did get to see this side of her that often anymore.

"Hello, may we interrupt?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"I suppose Naruto-kun, but for what exactly?"

"I just wanted to see the next up and coming shinobi." Naruto answered honestly.

Iruka considered the idea. It was an interesting to say the least. He hadn't ever had a fresh genin team come in so perhaps this would be a good idea to present what his students could potentially become.

"Alright Naruto." Iruka said, turning to his class, "Alright every-one. I know we've only been here for a few days but I want to show you all something." He turned to Naruto and gestured for him. Naruto stepped forward into Iruka's hold.

He calmed his breathing as Iruka continued, "I want to show each of you what you all could become when you graduate." He motioned for his other team-mates. "These are our newest genin, but these one's in particular were ranked top in their class."

Many looked excited until one voice silenced the rest, "I bet I could take you." A purple haired girl walked down, her pupiless eyes glared hard at them as she walked briskly towards them.

"If you're anything like Hinata than I should be able to beat you." She proudly declared.

Naruto just stared at her before he shook his head. Had she been listening to a word her sensei had said? His answer was spoken easily when she walked straight up to him leaving herself completely open. If he were in her position, he would've been approaching much more cautiously. Slightly turning his head to Haku and Tenten he waited for an answer.

They both nodded.

"You do know that Hinata wasn't top of the class, right?" Naruto said slowly, softly even.

The girl nodded, abeit slowly. "Than why would you antagonize us when we were the top of our class?" Naruto stated, "Learn humility and please listen." He brought his hand to pat her head and send her off. That is, if he could've. The girl had stopped his hand before he could offer some semblance of forgiveness.

"You do know who I am right?" Naruto and his team shook their heads. "I'm Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you." All three said quietly.

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"Here." Naruto kneeled down. "You know what I think you need."

Hanabi raised one brow bemusedly. "I think you just need a hug."

Behind him Tenten leaned over to Haku. "What did you do with Tora?"

"I've brought her to Ibiki." Tenten nodded. Little bastard deserved it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Made it to the end! Yeah! **

**Alright I have some news for you all. I'm going to be writing another story to hopefully compensate for Anko's non-relation to Naruto! Frankly, I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I've been giving it a lot of thought. So! Everyone go ahead and PM on this one since I have no intentions of supporting another story-even if mine—through another story not even crossing over. Mind bend right?**

**Anyways, I will be making these longer, by the request of Skilgannon the Damned. **

**... I'm tired guys. I'll be having training in the morning from 7:45 to 12 and then 5:30 to 8 so I'm not going to be able to update for a while. Sorry about the inconvenience. I will update within the next few days though so no frowny faces!**

**R&R and PM guys! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy for a while now and haven't had any real time to recuperate enough to really be in the right mind-set to write. I'm also afraid to say that my update timing will be off for the foreseeable future because of my schedule getting tighter with school and sports up and coming. But fear not! I don't ever plan on abandoning a story! I do apologize as well for not being able to make the chapter longer. I felt that I must have something out for you guys by this time, and with limited scope I don't have many options.**

**Anyways, on with the show! **

* * *

Flustered, Hanabi yelled, "I don't need a hug!"

Naruto just smiled. The Hyuuga's were a sort that he knew about from long ago. They were, from Haku's teaching's, rather cold and taught to always keep their composure and to never show outward emotion. And from what Haku had told him, they had branded their branch family with seals that would ultimately cause their death's, if they dis-obeyed.

So he had an idea. "I bet you do. I doubt that many at home give you one and from what I've observed from just watching you I think you have a lot of stress on you." Naruto said gently grabbing her shoulders. She made no move to resist. By the way her eyes moved Hanabi was thinking quickly.

The class behind them all sat in complete silence, waiting for Hanabi's answers. Konohamaru especially—he had a crush on her.

Finally, Hanabi hesitated and did something her sister did more often than not, she stuttered, "I d-don't want a-a hug!" Her voice went shallow as tears made their way down her small pale cheeks. Her small body shuddered under the embarrassment as she lowered her head in submission. Naruto threw his arms around the girl and whispered subtly in her ears sweet nothings as he gently pulled her into a light hug only to be deepened as Hanabi began to cry harder.

Burrowing her head into his jacket she attempted to muffle out her own cries. The only thing that made it better was the contact with him. Physical contact. And each second that passed was like a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders. She shuddered a bit in his grasp. If her father ever found out about this she wouldn't even be considered for head when Hinata turned down the title!

Pushing away Hanabi tried to collect herself before his arms pulled her back in. His mouth came forward and brushed her forehead. "I know what you're thinking. It's about what the clan would think right?" She nodded slowly. "Well forget about them for now."

He raised his voice to meet the ears behind Hanabi, "Do not utter a single syllable about what happened here today!" Naruto roared hollowly, he just wasn't good at acting the tough guy, "Understand!"

All of the students nodded swiftly.

Hanabi regarded herself stiffly as she blushed. It wasn't often when she would be defended like that, and when she was it was by the branch family guards fearing for their lives if they didn't. The golden haired teenager in front of her could very well have black-mailed her if he wished for the rumor to get out. It touched her, slightly.

Was her teaching's wrong?

Naruto smiled back down to her. "There. Problem solved." He gestured for Haku and Tenten. "Do you see these beautiful girls behind me?"

She nodded, both were wearing masks. The only way to tell the apart was by their hairstyles and even then that wasn't much to go off of. One simple change in hairstyles and no one would know.

"Yes."

He nodded. "These girls are my family." Naruto wrapped an arm around either of them. "And I would like to extend an invitation for you to join."

Hanabi bucked her head and Konohamaru's eyes widened. He'd said that loud enough. Fingering his own mask hidden behind him he played with the slit eye hole. When Naruto asked that same question to him he'd immediately said yes, he could only hope Hanabi did the same.

Sadly, Hanabi shook her head. The prospect was valuable, but she just didn't know the people well enough. "I'm so-"

"It's ok." Naruto said rubbing the sides of her shoulders he kissed the top of her head again before bowing to Iruka and leaving, his team-mates in tow.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're going to be getting any presentations today." Iruka muttered, "Okay class, back to work."

As they exited the building Naruto held a content smile on his face. Haku only noticed by peeking over, and from the way Tenten stood would mean she noticed it as well.

Hazel eyes narrowed into the peeking slits. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much but she didn't like how easily Naruto would've let her in. It took her months for Naruto to let her join their family and she wasn't thrilled to find him doing something like that. It bothered her to the very core. Should she ask?

Yes. "Why did you ask Hanabi-san to join our family, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tilted his head and scratched it. He knew the reason why... he just needed to figure out how to say it right. "Do you know the power of chances?" Naruto asked.

Haku's eyes widened. That was a lesson from long ago; she hadn't taught him that since her first few months in Konoha. In fact, it was the first thing she taught him besides what makes one strongest. So she nodded.

However Tenten shook her head calmly.

"The power of chances is frankly something that can change someone. For better or worst depends on the chance you give." Naruto stated, "And what I offered was something heart-warming, something better than the cold environment than what she has now. Now, I'm no psychologist but I think that if someone is offered something they think is better than won't they try to attain it? That can mean becoming a better person, as was my intentions."

Haku continued, "And by offering Hanabi warmness and comfort it should have positive effects on her. Whether she accepted or not."

Naruto nodded as he kissed Haku's cheek. "I didn't forget."

"No you didn't." Haku giggled.

On the other side of Naruto, Tenten stood mouth ajar, she hadn't considered that. Though she wondered... "Haku-chan."

"Yes?"

Turning her head down embarrassed Tenten fidgeted for a moment, "Can you teach me what you taught Naruto-kun?"

Haku tilted here head in question but answered anyway, "Yes."

* * *

Later, the team stood in front of the Hokage reporting the mission. Ibiki had mentioned something just before entering the Hokage's office: "Once I start giving my report. You are all free to go."

Naturally the way they all reacted was, of course, by smiling and nodding their heads. Though through the debriefing the Hokage had asked for all of them to stay. No certain reason really showed itself until Ibiki began to truly move into more detailed territories.

Across him the Hokage sat with crossed hands and his chin resting idly. None of them had the slightest as to why the Hokage wanted them to stay. The atmosphere only served to grate on them as time passed and each of them now knew why he wanted them gone.

It was boring.

Ibiki had told all of them previously of what traditionally happens when a mission was completed. Meaning they all respectfully leave a report, in a file, and then leave. This was not what they had thought it would be.

Almost asleep, Naruto put his head on Haku's shoulder. The meeting was taking a substantial amount of time, and if things didn't pick up soon he knew he would fall asleep for sure. Haku lightly patted his head in small drowsy attempts to keep Naruto awake. She knew the situation wasn't favorable but they all had to stay awake, lest they receive punishment. Meanwhile, on the other side, Tenten had fallen asleep just as Naruto was attempting. Grabbing his shoulder she cuddled into his side. She'd been counting, the meeting had been running on and on for over one hour.

Normally that wouldn't have been a problem. In fact, she knew it wouldn't have. Her, Haku, and Naruto had sat and listened to Iruka's lecture's for far longer without falling asleep. So, why then were they having such problems with staying awake now?

Suddenly, a light thought ran through her mind.

_Could it be? No, the Hokage wouldn't do that! _Shaking her head awake she tried concentrating. _Maybe he would. _

Tenten slowly brought her hand into a sign and muttered, "Kai."

Right after she felt complete relief and looked around, wide awake. They had put them under a genjutsu? Her eyes widened as she realized something. Quickly reaching over with desperate hands Tenten grasped the sleeping Naruto and Haku before making the hand-sign. "Kai!" She yelled.

Instantly Naruto's eyes widened, as did Haku's.

"Finally awake I see." Their sensei's voice rung out.

Whipping their heads, they all glared. Ibiki raised his hands in front of him defensively before saying, "This was a test." He stated, "Hokage-sama wanted to see how well you all handled genjutsu so we made a bet where you all would fall asleep thinking we were giving a long report. The way I would win was if you all would wake up within the span of two-hours."

Ibiki smirked. "And you did."

"I hope you realize that you just took money from the Hokage."

"I know, but I won it fair and square." Ibiki said, "Now hand it over."

Hiruzen just smiled in his seat before poofing into a small pouch of money. Naruto reared his head back in surprise. Where did the old man go? "Right here." A voice said from behind the couch.

Turning around he chuckled a second. The old man still surprised him. Lifting himself up he went around the couch and brought Hiruzen into a hug, which he gladly returned. Haku and Tenten sat back and watched their interaction. Haku could remember Naruto giving the Hokage the biggest hug after he accepted her arrival.

She closed her eyes. That day. She couldn't remember much. It had been too long since her joining and too long since she'd seen that horrible man and that gray-haired child. The memories surrounding them started to veil during times passing. She shook her head and centered herself.

If she ever found them again. She would kill them. Selfish motifs wasn't what drove her to kill them if she found them, no.

It was the will to protect and be with Naruto.

* * *

"Are you done brushing your teeth, Haku-chan?"

Haku spat out the last remains of paste in her mouth. "Yes, I just finished."

Quickly wiping her mouth Haku exited the bathroom, letting Tenten through. She walked tranquilly along the side of the room and picked up a book from a night-stand along the wall. Opening a page she sat down on the couch, cuddling next to Naruto who slept silently. His head propped against the back-part of the couch with his arms resting back. Haku smiled.

Lifting herself up she kissed his nose.

Wiping off the cover again she read the title shyly to herself, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi." It read of one character who's name was Naruto and the author's name Jiraiya. She'd read the book several times through before. Each time though she noticed something change or something appeared that she hadn't noticed before. But, the best part was reading about the character. The core of the story.

He seemed so much like Naruto, but also not. In the book she noted that the character was boisterous and loud with the density of a rock. What made the two similar was their morals, overall. Never-mind the loudness of the character. Their compasses both pointed in the same direction.

"You're reading that book again?" A drowsy voice said. Looking over she adjusted herself closer and nodded. "Yes. I love this book."

"What's it about anyways?" Tenten asked, emerging from the bathroom. "I never had the chance to read it so why not tell us somethings about it?"

Opening a page Haku simply began to read. It was better to hear from the book itself rather than a person's own drawling, "Standing tall Naruto-"

Before anyone knew it they were asleep. Tenten laid sprawled out on top of Naruto's chest. Lying beside him was Haku, pressed firmly against the back of the couch. And underneath them both Naruto laid peacefully.

A content smile on his face.

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you like it? I know I did. To be completely honest my love for writing is so much that I will always spare time in my day to write and make sure that I update. That's a promise of a lifetime, dattebayo. **

**Well look at that. Never thought I'd do that, but there ya go.**

**R&R and PM, it does help, at the end of the day.**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I've been quite busy for a while now so I'm glad to be able to get back to my story! I'm also glad to see quite a few of my followers from this story backing my other one as well! Must mean I'm doing something right! **

**On with the show**

* * *

"May we please receive a mission higher than a D-rank, Hokage-sama?"

Eying them Hiruzen sat, pencil in hand and an assortment of files all holding missions. Moving his pipe from one hand to the other, he looked down at the paperwork to draw some feign thoughts from the genin.

He loved to mess with them.

Bringing an eye up Hiruzen stared at them. There was no need to deny them. Track-wise they were perfect with over twenty different D-rank missions and the best performance ratings out of all of the genins teams in cycle, at the moment. At any rate, Hiruzen started pecking through piles of paperwork, much to the genins astonishment.

Discreetly, Hiruzen caught the amazed looks of Team Ibiki. They were that excited to be upgraded a mission rank were they? He'd have to change that. Hiruzen pulled out a manilla folder from the bottom of the pile before looking it over. Perhaps a trip to wave was in order?

"Alright, I'll assign you all to a C-rank mission. You are to escort a bridge builder to wave enacting as his guards. You should not expect anything higher than a few bandits, every now and then." Hiruzen stated.

To his right an anbu shunshined beside him, kneeling. "You are to bring the bridge builder here, alright?"

"Hai."

Ten minutes later a tanned man with gray hair walked in, clumsily. "Are these kids the one's who'll be protecting me?" The man said, "They don't look like much."

"Trust me, these genin are our finest and will return you to wave safely." Hiruzen stated.

Taking another drink from his bottle the old man ran his hand over his mouth, wiping it. "What can they do exactly? I'm not from a ninja village but I know the order."

Ibiki smiled. "As we've said before these are our best genin. So, if you want to know of their ability than you will see it if we are engaged." He narrowed his eyes. "Either through bandits or nukenin."

The man nodded.

Pushing the papers into Ibiki's hands, Hiruzen stood up and gestured to the genin. "The genin's names are Naruto, Haku, and Tenten." the trio nodded. "Now, would you kindly introduce yourself?"

"Tazuna."

Hiruzen nodded before turning to team Ibiki. "You are to meet Tazuna here in one hour at the village entrance," He dipped his mask, shading his eyes, "dismissed."

* * *

Meeting Tazuna at the entrance was a major headache, he simply couldn't go five feet without grumbling something insulting to himself. And when they left... it only got worse, but when they made the trek each and everyone of team Ibiki noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. Putting a hand on Tazuna's mouth Ibiki muttered something to the bridge-builder. Whatever it was must've been valuable because he shut his mouth on the spot, replacing his annoyed look with a stoic one.

Right when they crossed the puddle Ibiki made hand-signs for them to attack.

Naruto went first. With practiced ease his arm whipped out four senbon into his hand, his vision hardened onto the puddle before he formed the wind with his senbon. Next, on either side the girls both threw either kunai or senbon to the puddle in a matter of two seconds.

That day, blood flew.

Lying on the ground, the demon brothers writhed stuck with senbons in each neck and a kunai in one of the brother's knees. Tazuna's head hitched as he silently swore.

"Like Hokage-sama said, we're the best genin team right now." Ibiki stated.

Walking over he grasped Haku's shoulder and nodded.

In between D-rank missions they would train in different fields from the leading, most popular, techniques to the basics of the shinobi arsenal—the fundamentals. His team were true prodigies in the sense that they didn't half-ass something. When they did something, they did it hard. However, that didn't mean they were cruel either.

When Ibiki saw how hard they were training he'd urged them to fight with the intent to kill. He needed to see how far they would go despite who they were, who he knew them to be. Ibiki wanted to see whether they would give in to primal urges because even when someone was soft on the outside that didn't mean that they could be just the opposite when the time came.

Though he was surprised... surprised to find that none gave in even after his own passive psychological tortures. His suggestions were simply ignored.

Later he'd tried to get Haku to accept his training in torture techniques to receive the same reply as usual, "I'm sorry Ibiki-sensei, but I don't think I'm right for that position."

He'd pinched the bridge of his nose before he had another idea. He'd simply have Naruto and Tenten learn as well! Then Haku would feel much more inclination to accept his art. Manipulative... yes, but that's how he liked it.

Once his team came together he discussed the topic with Naruto and Tenten in more detail. He almost received the same replies until Tenten accepted with a shrug. Shortly after the effect took hold of Naruto and then Haku, who looked a bit pale. At first he began slowly and on the less painful aspects of torture, slowly forging their fortitude with the art.

As time passed and like every other form of learning the training furthered itself in pain. By then Haku had grown quite a bit, from what he didn't know. He could only assume that Naruto and Tenten had talked to her about it since her views on the subject had changed.

Now the practice could finally be put in motion.

"You're going to tell me everything you know." Haku said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

The brothers merely screwed their eyes shut, the couldn't speak. The pain whoring through them prevented their speech from escaping into fire. And as if Haku knew they couldn't speak because of that she swiftly removed the senbon from one of their necks. Sweet relief echoed through his veins and mind before shocking depression shot again.

"That's right!" Haku giggled, "I forgot that I aimed for that one pressure point."

Crouching down next to him she fiddle with a senbon in her fingers, snaking it in between each digit with ease. "Well?" Haku asked, "Are you going to say anything, or..." She peered down to the senbon in her hand.

His eyes widened as he saw her grip the needle and just before she punctured him he yelled, "I'll tell! I'll tell!"

Her hand stopped.

"Really?"

Standing back to full length Haku nodded to Ibiki, instating his turn. With tired eyes Haku leaned into Naruto's shoulder heavily before saying, "Huh, I don't like to do that but if it can help us than so be it." Naruto went for her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"I know, it isn't easy but you did good." Naruto said softly, leaning into her ear he whispered, "You didn't even have to hurt him, you're that good."

On the side Tenten watched the two with a soft smile before an idea crept into her mind. Smirking, she stepped forward.

* * *

Shocked eyes gaped, horrified, the small struggle ahead of him was what children were capable of? Tazuna's mouth open and closed with no sound coming forth. So, this was a ninja village? Children fighting and dying as if dust in the wind? He moved to wipe his eyes. He'd never seen a ninja village before with his life so intertwined with wave.

Time hadn't presented itself until now.

At first glance all he saw were children wearing equipment, playing a game. He distinctly remembered teasing them about it too. But now? Now he saw soldiers learning to survive. He shook his head. Would it be alright for him to try and persuade the jounin on something later on?

His eyes voided over to the genin's sensei and then to the genin. He clenched his fist, white. The black haired girl... Haku seemed to be having trouble with what she just did. Although his heart warmed, her team-mates were huddling around her, offering support.

Yes, he would ask later.

"Alright, we've got what we need." Ibiki said stoically. As he walked back he pointed off to the two fallen brothers, he made a gesture across his neck.

_It's better to get this out of the way._

The three genin nodded. Walking forth one of the brother's looked up solemnly before his eyes widened. "But we to-" The man's arms shot up pleadingly before falling limp, what skin could be seen instantly turned pale, his eyes... spoke horrors.

Tazuna couldn't believe what he'd just seen. All three genin had taken a kunai out and at the same time had pierced the man's skull, puking out brain from the back of his head.

He felt sick.

Haku had tears running down her cheeks along with Tenten, and Naruto pulled the two girls into a hug before pushing them back and finishing the other.

"It get's easier." Ibiki said, "It always does in time."

"I want you three to stay close and remember the feeling because the next time you do have to kill you will notice a difference."

Ibiki turned his gaze to Zabuza, knitting his brows together. "Now, Tazuna-san I don't recall Hokage-sama saying anything about B-rank nukenins coming after you. In fact, all we were suspecting was a few bandits." Ibiki coolly said.

Sweat caressed Tazuna's face, what was he supposed to tell them? They could easily just leave him to die because of his deception. There was one thing, of course, but would they really do it? He shook his head, he had no choice.

* * *

The negotiations with Tazuna had gone well. He explained his situation about his country and Gato, the strife they were in, and the extent of poverty the country. Ibiki didn't have an ounce of pity but quickly changed his opinion when he saw the looks on his genin's face. In their eyes was a spark resonating, echoing in the depths showing fire and if going on this mission meant igniting the will of fire further then so be it.

Mist gathered around them on the boat making vision impossible beyond five feet past the boat.

"I didn't tell you all this but, according to the nukenins from earlier there would be one of the seven swordmen here." Ibiki spoke, hands regarded tensely over his knees, "From what I've heard of him he is supposed to wield the Kubikiribōchō and is reported to have bandages around his face with spiky black hair. With him is supposed to be a gray haired teenager who is supposed to have belonged to the Kaguya clan."

Haku's eyes widened as she silently took Naruto's hand. If the Demon Brother's told the truth then she'd be able to bring down the bastards who left her to die.

"Their names are Zabuza Momochi and Kimimaro Kaguya."

* * *

**Hey guys! How did ya like the chapter? I think it went over pretty well. Just to keep people updated I plan to update between my two stories and then after that I want to try and get as many reviews as possible to get a good idea of what to improve on!**

**R&R and PM, it does help.**

**See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Back again with another update! I'm so proud to have hit one-hundred followers! Maybe I can hit one-hundred reviews? Nudge, nudge, hint, hint. Anyways, school is starting in a week so I will update more on the weekends. I plan to make this a weekly thing so I might be able to make the chapters longer depending on how much homework I get.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Shadows corrupted the land, tree's reached forth, and the wind smelled of death around her. She ran all she could, fatigue slowly breaking down her stamina, her steps becoming sloppier. Whatever was chasing her was fast, too fast. Looking to the sky above an aurora lighting the world above and the world below signed the nights abnormality.

Dark eyes ventured to her master and friend beside her as she ran. Months ago they'd found her after she killed her father with her abilities. And if she recalled correctly they had found her on a bridge somewhere in Kiri. In the snow, no less. At the time she'd worn very little, and what she did in fact wear covered the minimum promising little warmth.

She still could remember what he'd said to her, "Serve me well and I promise to treat you well."

Months after he'd kept his promise; he had fed them, clothed them, he was as close to a father could get within so few months of being together. So they served. Over the course of their time together her emotions dulled to a standstill, all because of that one sentence. Her goal in life from then on was to serve Zabuza.

The same however couldn't have been said for her gray-haired friend. His emotions never truly dulled to match hers, he was already a very cold person so she guessed he never felt the need to change. Though it did annoy her to no end when he would start an argument with their master over something extremely trivial like sleeping arrangements.

A whistling sound pushed the air, they were getting closer. Carefully as she could the girl made her way to match her master's speed.

"They're catching up Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza's fierce appearance tightened, she could tell he wasn't going to enjoy the encounter.

"Alright **** if need be we're going to have to use your special abilities to shake them."

The girl nodded. "Yes, Zabuza-sama."

Gray-hair matched their speed before she could return. "What is it?"

"They're catching us so we've decided to use my abilities when or if we have to."

The boy nodded, jumping back to his position followed by the girl. Forming around and behind their master the two children flicked their eyes ever so often behind them.

Beneath rode gray dancing grass forever celebrating the girl's never-ending nightmare. The world spiraled out of control as masks appeared all around them, the trees seemingly gripped their feet until her master and friend rode off further and further away with shadowed mask following them. Her screams echoed through the tinted forest while the trees grew marks after marks.

Her eyes traveled down to her skin. Her mouth opened, horrified. Gone was her beautifully pale skin leaving only black sickly leather in place... Then light.

And in an instant, she was alone. Again, her mind swam further and further in to anger as her emotionless mask slipped, her eyes slowly drifted back down to her forearms to see the leathery arms cracking but when her eyes met beautiful silk relief spread, no coursed throughout her body.

"Hey, what's your name?"

* * *

Haku's eyes shot open as she sat up as quickly as she could, sweat pouring off of her lithe form. Next to her Naruto's own opened, silently lifting himself up he directed his blue eyes to meet Haku's own troubled ones.

The way her breath paced itself and the way she looked overall he could easily see volumes, and judging by the way she looked she must've had one of those dreams again. Suddenly Haku looked over to Naruto before hugging him, constantly trying to nuzzle her nose further into his chest.

"Nightmare?" Naruto whispered, stroking her hair gently.

She just nodded, before facing Naruto fully, small trails of tears making way down her cheeks.

"It was the one where I was left to die and play bait while Zabuza ran."

"Did I come in at any point?" Naruto questioned.

Haku smiled. "You were the light."

"Then why are you crying?"

Haku simply shook her head, climbing to meet Naruto's face she leveled his eyes with hers before she kissed his nose. Choosing the moment for silence Haku hugged Naruto firmly before breaking oblivion, "Because without that light I would be dead."

Naruto pulled surprised a Haku away from him to return the kiss but was shocked when Haku turned her head up to meet his eyes. Their lips met.

Haku's eyes opened wider than ever until her mind processed what was happening. She was kissing Naruto!

Opposite her Naruto's eyes widened as well. He couldn't believe what was happening. Though after ten seconds they separated, blushes covering their faces. Touching his lips Naruto reminisced the feeling of hers while Haku unknowingly copied the gesture.

_His/her lips were so soft._

Looking back into each-others eyes Haku spoke up first, " You're lips were so soft."

"Yours were too."

Haku's blush furthered until she remembered what exactly Anko had told them about such things. Closing her eyes she concentrated and tried to remember what she said. After a moment or two she felt two hands take hers before she remembered. She'd said that kissing could be one way to share their feelings with the one they love.

She chuckled, figures Naruto would turn a fearful mood to one of excitement. He was simply amazing.

Jovial eyes ceased temptation, cracking dawn ahead. "Come Naruto-kun, lets go back to sleep."

As they fell deep under sand, two hazel eyes smiled with a glint of content. She'd have to catch up sooner or later. Didn't want Haku getting ahead of her. Turning over and staring at Naruto's sleeping eyes she made note to 'catch up' when she got him alone as well. Haku sighed. She smiled, and after a conversation with Haku.

"Do they always sleep together? Wouldn't that be a little er, sketchy?" Tazuna asked.

Ibiki nodded shortly. "Yes, they always sleep together. For how long I couldn't tell you, nor would I if I knew."

"Wouldn't it be better for them to sleep apart though?"

"No."

Tazuna's questioning look was all he needed. "Do you understand why mammals travel in packs?"

The old man shook his head. "Well neither do I." Ibiki smirked. "Alright, the real reason why they sleep together is because their fighting dynamic plays strongest when they're near one another." Ibiki turned his head to the old man, "So tell me... would it be better for them to sleep apart if it meant potential death?"

"I-I suppose not." Tazuna stuttered.

"Good answer."

Minutes passed and Tazuna was feeling nervous. Why had they decided to camp out just a few miles before town? They could have easily made it there before dusk breached light. He stroked his beard contemplating the next step. What exactly could they do at this point?

"Then why did we stop? I understand the chance of being ambushed but couldn't we sneak past?"

Shaking his head Ibiki put a wave of disappointment onto Tazuna. "No, as you said it could be an ambush which would involve death." He looked over to the three. "I think they've seen enough of death for one day."

Not needing the question Ibiki waved his hand and answered, "The first kill is always the worst and more often then not the shinobi who do make their first kill are often in a state of stress that gradually goes away over a period of time. I don't want them entering a battle-field where they may be forced to kill a second in one day where they've only just made their first, it would only worsen the mental stress. Besides... we need them at their top strength tomorrow if we're going to make it to your house." He raised a brow. "Satisfied?"

Reluctantly, Tazuna nodded. Yes, he would definitely ask when they made it.

Pulling over his pack Ibiki took to the trees, he would play guard for the night. Tazuna looked around before settling himself in his sleeping bag, and like a sloth he was asleep faster than an arrow hits its mark.

Tired eyes directed themselves over and to the moon. It's beauty shined so graciously to everyone willing to see her luminescence, almost brought a tear to his eye—yeah right. If he looked closer Ibiki could've swore that he saw a raw ray of light flash down on his students for more than two minutes before disappearing. Phenomena maybe, but what set him off was all the other shadows going every which way but that one ray of light.

Suddenly a thought struck him. He'd forever brand himself a sap for this but... if he was the poetic type, which he wasn't, then he'd say that the ray of light simply represented innocence. And after what they did earlier that day he could safely say that their own innocence hadn't been shattered, just amended.

He smiled, truly he did, if they stayed the way they were for the rest of his life then he would be content... Withdrawing one hand from his pack he set it down lightly against the branch and as gently as he could he caressed the branch. Never really knew when it could be your last day.

* * *

The trio were the first to rise, next being Tazuna. The old man really wasn't an early riser it seemed which was a surprise to Naruto; weren't builders supposed to get up early in the morning to get to work?

Strapped and checked the trio was ready to go after a measly five minutes spent preparing and tightening.

"Tazuna-san, how much further until we should expect our being there?" Ibiki said tiredly.

_A soldier pill would be nice right about now._

Suddenly, Tenten pulled out a small wrapping before she plucked one black pellet from it. Reaching out in front of Ibiki Tenten held the pellet tightly as Ibiki took it from her, nodding.

"Next time make sure we take up doing guarding shifts, it isn't healthy for you to just run off of soldier pills, as much as I hate to say it."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know the affects of soldier pills, Tenten-san?"

With straight eyes and a balanced look Tenten answered, "I've had one before which left me in a foul position after."

"No, I don't care what happened. I'm trying to ask how you got your hands on one."

Tenten just rolled her eyes. "We live in a ninja village. How difficult do you think they were to get?"

"Damned hard, only shinobi and kunoichi are to possess soldier pills so why don't you tell me how you got yours." Ibiki said lowering his voice.

"Fine," She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I got them from some drunk shinobi who passed out in when he got out of a bar."

Ibiki crossed his arms. "Should I ask about your presence at a bar too?"

Her shaking head was all needed.

"Good."

Walking again the mist claimed the boundaries leaving trees to ominously stand on stilts edging the unknown. Chakra laced the air, no... it saturated it. Prepping a kunai in it's holster each of the genin, without warning, circled around Tazuna with practiced ease. The dark environment made it perfect for an ambush.

A ringing noise played in the teens ears from the bastardized silence of the mist.

Or at least that was until the trio and Ibiki heard a whizzing sound shooting straight towards them. "Get down!" Naruto yelled as he grappled Tazuna, throwing him down. The other genin too made it firmly planted to the ground while Ibiki merely stepped back from the large blade.

As they laid against the ground an impact was heard to the right of them. Standing back up again the trio took position around Tazuna once more, though ever so carefully did they keep one eye on the blade. Never knew what could happen.

Warping in came from the top side of the blade granting presence of one man.

Zabuza.

The blade where he stood was large enough to decapitate any man, or horse. And by the way that the blade flew threw the air they could only assume that he had fully mastered the blades potential.

Around Tazuna the genin all clenched their fists with Haku nearly drawing blood. This was a potential bloodbath depending on who saw the cleaving. In the middle, Tazuna stood horrified, mouth ajar. His hands shook, his teeth clenched, and his form strict. Hopefully, they would be able to deal with the shinobi...

Standing proud Naruto took the time to analyze Zabuza thoroughly like his teammates. Black spiky hair, bandages covering his mouth, black form-fitting shirt and pants, and lastly his gray gloves. His eyes though, out of everything on Zabuza, his eyes scared him the most.

Suddenly a chilled sensation tore through the genin. They were so cold, so alone. They felt like someone's prey and were about to be eaten. All of them were tempted to stop breathing all together, it was nothing short of horrifying.

Ibiki's eyes widened, his genin would have trouble with just standing to the killing intent. But he couldn't go back and help them yet. Not yet. He had to remain and keep Zabuza off of them and if possible defeat him. Searching the area around them he could only sense one other person, meaning it must've been Zabuza's little side-kick.

"If you leave now and abandon the bridge-builder I won't chase you." Zabuza said, glaring.

Ibiki smirked. "You do know who you're talking to right?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow, what were they talking about?

"We're a squad sent for your capture as a side-mission." Ibiki stated.

He pointed to his 'teammates'. "Those three over there. See their masks? They're anbu, and I know you really don't want to get involved with a set amount of hunter-nin." Ibiki masterfully lied.

He'd made his decision. While they still had the chance he would deceive Zabuza for as long as possible, or at least until his genin gained their bearings. If Zabuza was as stupid as he looked though he could hope for his leaving.

Around Zabuza the genin had picked up what their sensei was doing. Deception. Ibiki was trying to instill uncertainty and fear into Zabuza. However, it didn't seem the nukenin was taken by his charade.

"Why would they have a group of hunter-nin escorting a bridge-builder? They wouldn't leave themselves in the open like this, nor would they make their presence known."

Thinking quickly Ibiki retorted, "Normally no, but since the demon brothers attacked our genin squad we sent out here we made quick adjustments."

Sitting anxious the genin pained their ears to hear Zabuza's response. This could mean life or death.

Minutes passed and Zabuza made no response or move to attack. Only his hands seemed to move, signaling the figure a little ways, maybe. Calloused hands weaved but made no hand-signs. Ibiki would let him think he was trapped or that he needed to escape. As long as they gained more time.

Suddenly and without warning the mist around them converged.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you all like it! Tell me your reactions to the scene and Haku's nightmare. I purposely put some things in to try and make people question why so I want to see if people can pick up on it. Like blurring out Haku's name when Zabuza spoke is one. Try and tell me what they mean exactly.** **Also, as usual guys just give me some kind of feedback because I absolutely love reading your reviews whether good or bad.**

**I am going to be updating weekly now to be able to fit my schedule so you may or may not be able to see some longer chapters. Give me your thoughts on that as well on whether you all want longer chapters or not.**

**R&R and PM, it does help.**

**See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Back again with another update! I sincerely hope you all like the chapter and I hope it turned out well since I ended up being sick while I was writing it. Happens to everyone right? No? Oh, really? Hm? Ok. So apparently it doesn't. Most people wouldn't have but since I love you all so much I just couldn't help but try to persevere!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Naruto and Tenten tensed as the mist joined their breaths, clenching their kunai firmly. Only Haku seemed to be able to stand without hinder, dark eyes seemingly hardening, as if she was an indomitable gargoyle. Fearless.

Naruto smelled the air, taking slow measure and drawing in staled and fresh scents. A minute later and nothing came. There was no scent to be found. Either Zabuza left the area or the chakra in the air prevented or even stalled his senses.

Hazel eyes checked over again towards him. He shook his head to which he could visibly see Tenten tense again. His eye-lids closed momentarily. He needed to calm her down if they wanted to be able to fight him. Turning his head slightly, he saw Haku seemed loose, ready even.

Remember your training.

From a distance, Zabuza observed the three supposed anbu from the trunk of a tree as he leaned slightly against the trunk. Their positions were tight, covering all sides of the bridge-builder, a typical formation Zabuza surmised. Narrowing his eyes, he paid special attention to their stances. Firm, well spread, and… was one shaking slightly?

He leaned over carefully, trying to get a better view. One of them was shaking a little - whether in rage or fear - his piercing eyes couldn't tell.

To his right, Zabuza's apprentice sat against another tree-trunk, silently observing the team with questioning eyes. Though another moment passed and his eyes wandered over to the famed interrogator, Morino Ibiki. Interestingly enough, his attention wasn't on the anbu—him and his master could take them, no doubt—no, it was on the man who could disable nearly anyone with his taijutsu and psychological attacks during battle.

His master may not fear Ibiki in particular, opting for the anbu instead, but then again he did have a tendency to underestimate his enemies.

"Let's go. We need to prepare before we attack."

Kimimaro shifted his eyes over to Zabuza, nodding. At least this time he was trying to be somewhat careful.

Blonde hair, like a wisp in the wind, blazed as a great torrent of wind blew from their sensei's jutsu. It seemed to be working, his senses were returning and he could actually see the rigid path ahead. Smiling somewhat, he focused again, pushing his skills further to catch some trail of a scent.

Nothing.

Opening his eyes, he peered over to Tenten and Haku before unwinding his muscles. That was too close.

"Tenten-chan, Haku-chan, he's gone. Are you two okay?" he asked, his eyes shifting in between the two.

"We're fine, Naruto-kun," Haku said softly.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tenten chimed in.

"I'm glad."

* * *

Ibiki's kept his eyes ahead as he listened to his genin. He trusted Naruto's senses since they seemed to be highly attuned to the environment around him.

Training him months ago meant learning their abilities and what they could do along with adjusting his own style to theirs. In that time he'd learned quite a bit about his blonde genin, spanning from his adept fighting style that weaved itself within Haku and Tenten's, to the vast quantity of time he spent with them. His arsenal wasn't precisely as large as it could've been in his mind, but it worked with the team dynamic better than the Ino-Shika-Cho trio combo ever did and for that he was grateful. The council spent way too much time bickering over a remaking of that...

However, he'd never thought that Naruto holding the Kyuubi would actually give the boy special powers or abilities that could ultimately turn the tide of battle, if things were to go awry. Initially he thought the boy holding the Kyuubi would be comparative to a scroll to some degree. But, he supposed that wasn't exactly the case.

A scroll doesn't allow what's inside to have any adverse affects like increased senses and doubled stamina. No, not simply like a scroll...

He chuckled. Training those kids to act the way they did under stress was simply the most fun experience. He'd bombarded those genin with his killer intent and many other situations, like being trapped in several layers of different genjutsu. Everything he did was to prepare them for the shinobi world.

Of course, that wasn't all he did with them. He'd trained them to fight with their dynamic to the best of their abilities, with a few of his own techniques thrown in as well.

Shaking his head, he tried to remember what exactly he did teach them.

Naruto smiled graciously, looking left to right. He had left some of his equipment back at their apartment, so if they had decided to take on Zabuza then he would've been down several strategies from the get go.

He turned his eyes to the road ahead. They were nearing Tazuna's house, so hopefully he could get some rest with Tenten and Haku, or he could run into town for a bit to perhaps buy some of the things he left behind... after, of course, they resolved the situation regarding Zabuza.

Shifting aspects, Naruto wondered...

"Tenten-chan, do you have those new weapons I gave you?"

"Yeah, they're in my pack," her eyes shifted to him. "Why?"

"We need to make sure that we have everything. Besides, I didn't think to bring some of my wire or powder."

Haku looked over at him, tilting her head, Tenten apparently mimicking her. "Why?"

Embarrassed, Naruto found the leaves flickering nearby far more interesting. "I didn't think we'd need them. We were supposed to only face a few bandits every once in a while and from what I heard from Nee-chan, I thought that bandits were supposed to be really easy to fight."

"Naruto-kun, you know better!"

"I know, I feel so stupid," Naruto said, "I can't imagine what would've happened if we had started fighting Zabuza!"

"It's alright. We can just ask Tazuna-san if there's some sort of weapons shop near his home," Haku interjected, quickly.

With a long sigh Naruto nodded before walking over to Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, could there, by any chance, be a shop nearby your house that sells weapons?" Naruto inquired.

The older man merely raised one of his brows before shaking his head, passing a hand over his face.

"You know there isn't anything, Naruto-san. Remember when I told you all about the state of my country?" Tazuna said gruffly.

The blonde nodded. "Is it really that bad?"

"It is. You couldn't walk two feet without feeling the overwhelming depression in the air. The way the ground's lost its earthly glow, or the way the village's brightness has dulled to a pale ghost of its former self with shops closing, buildings rotting, and the people growing weaker." Tazuna sighed, "Even the air has lost its flowered scent."

"Ah."

"I'll tell you what," Tazuna said. "If you are in need of weapons then you can head out into the forest. There's a small willow with a hollow trunk. In it should be a collection of old weapons."

"After all the time they've spent in there, I wouldn't be surprised if they had lost their cutting ability."

Sensing Naruto's question, he waved his hand and answered, "You're a shinobi, right? Shouldn't you know how to make touch-ups on a weapon? If not, your sensei should know."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

Tazuna merely raised a brow at the teenager. "I wanted to ask why you didn't just use those weapons to fight off Gato's mercenaries."

"We tried using those weapons to fight off as many mercenaries as we could. You see, even though it may not look it, we did fight back. It may not have been as grand of a rebellion as the one happening in the bloody mist, but we put up a fight," Tazuna replied.

Sighing, he continued. "Eventually the mercenaries simply overwhelmed us. Those weapons in the trunk are what were left after the battle, so I hope you can put them to good use."

Walking beside Tazuna, the pair turned their heads away from one another before testing the air, savoring the sweet smell of the free wind. Naruto nodded.

* * *

Flashes, images, sensations, devastation, reformation, depression, all of those explained her dreams. Nothing could soothe her though. The day she lost the one she loved was the worst day of her life. The way she lost her loved ones so easily made her bitter and calculative, cold to the outside.

Picking herself up and out of her bed, she recollected her dreams. All she could remember was a small tuft of hair and the robe belonging to her loved one.

Everything had been chaos after that. That one day, she couldn't even recall what happened afterwards, it was simply too vague. It was all too fast. She hadn't even seen her child, which she had just given birth to after the first twenty minutes of him in her arms. His soft giggles echoing in her mind made her stomach wrench as she nearly threw up.

The feeling was always unbearable. A monster had been sealed in her child, killing him.

Silently, with numb hands she threw on her own robe before exiting through the window to her room and taking flight with her abilities. Caressing and caring wind kissed her skin, the smell of fresh water filling her senses, sunlight blinding her but acting as a wisp below.

Occupation of the mind is what she needed. Thinking about her child and lover did nothing to help her and acted as a constant depressant if she let it. As her wings flew towards the earth below she could faintly see small groups of fish jumping up from the water. Giddily they ate their break-fast. Shining below them and covering the dark, water danced.

After another minute of flying, she landed solemnly on the ground. After walking up to a tree, she took a seat under it. She directed her eyes and peered out towards the sea.

Could she have taught her child to fly?

* * *

"Naruto-kun, do you have the equipment?"

The squad had arrived at Tazuna's house and they were all surprised to find a child and his mother standing in front of the door. Out of the two, Naruto had to say that he liked Tsunami better. Her reaction to their coming was a lot more positive than one little brat.

The way Inari looked at them gave off warning signs to him as he had found himself gripping Haku and Tenten's hands firmer. It was similar to how the villagers looked at him sometimes, but it was different, much different. His hatred was visible to everyone except his family.

Shortly after their arrival, the kid seemed to try and avoid them as much as possible.

When arrangements with rooms were made, Tsunami had nearly thrown a fit when she'd learned about what they did to sleep. However, after Ibiki managed to decisively defuse the situation along with Tazuna—him telling his daughter exactly what Ibiki said—she calmed down and patted each of their heads, much to his chagrin.

Later, about five minutes later, Tazuna instructed them to head five-hundred or so feet out to the back of his house and into the woods where the willow he spoke of earlier should be. The only trouble he seemed to encounter along the way had been, surprisingly enough, the obscene amount of mist in his way. Though, through his smart thinking he somehow managed to lay himself a trail back to the house.

Now, he had a scroll full of weapons from the tree and as he was about to head back, the sun blotted out for merely a moment, but enough to attract his attention. He looked up and to the sky, through the mist he could see a woman soaring down to the ground with huge wings, possibly heading down miles away if he guessed right.

Strange.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Anyone wondering about that little bit I put in the middle? I'll tell you all now that it's going to be such a beautiful thing that you all won't be able to even comprehend the magnificent's of it! Either that, or I'm just talking out of my butt. Alright, if anyone guesses who the woman is correctly than I'll tell them who it is! That's the bribe!**

**R&R and PM, it does help!**

**See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Back again with another update! Sorry about not updating as frequently as I have been previously, my workload is simply getting larger so I've had a harder time adjusting my time to make room for my writing. Hopefully you all like the chapter!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

It had merely been hours before he'd sent a message via hawk back to Konoha. In it read his report and instructions catering to what they would need, and if he was right about one thing, then it would be that the ANBU would be able to get to them soon.

Before Zabuza would get to them.

That is, of course, whether the Hokage would receive the message in time. Hawk's flight times varied depending on distance and timing at which one sent them, and sending one through the mist wasn't the best place to do it. But, he didn't have a lot of options.

He traced the room, scanning every inch as if to memorize for some debut. Falling stars graced his eyes after glancing skyward. They struck. He shut his eyes, and rubbed. The small gray speckles had caught him off guard.

Shaking his head, he took another look at the roof, this time with a hand raised just above his eyes. The ceiling cradled dust like a mother does her child. Disgusting. Turning his attention back down, he individualized the small furnishings lining the room. Oh, how they wept.

The wooden chair sat neglected in the corner surrounding a small coffee table, just a foot away from a poorly kept couch. The legs keeping them up would indefinitely give if anyone or child sat down on it. The wood itself seemed stable, but the nails keeping them together looked rusted, and the jagged corners sometimes appeared like they were jutting off after every slate of wind that groaned out near it.

The floor creaked beneath his boot. He could feel his temper rising. The house was in dis-repair, completely shutting down any kind of sensible direction as to what a home should really feel like. The kitchen was small—which in retrospect wasn't their fault—the floor was generally clean, but the water damage was vexing, the roof needed re-thatching along with new...

Standing up, his annoyance had shown through. He'd had enough. The whole house needed to be rebuilt. Plain and simple. There was no other way to put it, and if he did mention it to the woman—what was her name? He rubbed his chin before nodding to himself. That's right.

Tsunami.

He would definitely tell her if he—

Attentively he crossed the room to the window. Opening it, he leaned out and looked to the sky. From inside he'd looked out in thought when a shadow somehow made its way over the glass. Its shape: Wings. The smell faint of Alyssum. Teasingly, the floral aroma nestled itself deep within in his lungs before airing back out.

That was strange.

Stepping down the stairs, he looked back to the door just before the decline. He shook his head. He needed to get on those weapons his student brought back. Hopefully there would be something worth salvaging.

* * *

Naruto panted as he lay on the ground. Training with Tenten and Haku proved troublesome, as always. Tenten especially. They would throw weapons non-stop, Haku more ice than weapons, but even then that didn't matter. Dodging did.

Both of the young women had made it clear that they would not be underestimated, firmly saturating a belief to keep him on his toes.

Frankly, he didn't know where that idea even came from. He had never underestimated them. Not when he was younger, nor when he was just training with them. Living with Haku at such a young age—he'd been told—had effectively weaned him of any sort of female degradation he would've been subjected into believing as he grew up.

The only person he could even consider was Ibiki, but even then that was sketchy. The mere idea that Ibiki had done anything to underestimate them was incomprehensible and bluntly ignorant. From the first day to present, he had driven them all to the limit. So no... Ibiki hadn't done it. But who?

Arching his head back up to alignment, he pondered the implications and possibilities presented if they kept that behavior up. He shook his head a second after. Decidedly, he hopped onto his feet. The sun was just coming up and the horizon was beautiful, if not mesmerizing. The morning dew still tickled his toes over the sole of his shoe. He moved. Rushing past in a daze of freedom, the wind kissed his cheeks.

He was moving fast. He wanted to get back to the pseudo training ground to retrieve his teammates before they had to take up their shift at the bridge when the workers arrived. Assuming, that is, he could make it in time. While twisting his head around once more, he stared deeply into the sun's strokes of light.

_Bam!_ His thoughts tumbled and cascaded down to his stomach as he looked forward again, the only sight awaiting him being the large chunk of bark glaring down at his crumpled form. He rubbed his head. He needed to pay more attention.

Adjusting, he rubbed the back of his head before sprinting past the damnable tree. He headed swiftly to their position. If he was right they would be right about... here!

He stopped. The field ahead of him could only remind him of the plains he'd seen as a child. Overlooking the village, he could've sworn that he saw a wide array of trees laid flat on the ground as Haku presented the picture. From high above, everything looked so small and flat.

Suddenly a whistling pierced the air in front of him. Instinct dictated. He arched. Dodged. Grabbed, and then threw back.

The sound after was a surprise. His eardrums heard the distinctive sound of solid hitting solid. But not so either. Balancing himself again, he spread his stance and readied himself. The girls could be pulling another surprise on him.

"Naruto-kun, why'd you do that?"

Standing idly in front of him, both of the girls stood staring at him as if he was a fool. Tenten seemed to be cracking up a little. Yes, he knew who threw the kunai now.

"And why did you, Tenten-chan, throw a kunai at me?"

She shrugged. "I was just having a little fun," she glanced over towards his arm. "It seems your accuracy is getting better. Along with your reaction time."

"Yeah, well after all the surprises you two put me through, I'm not surprised," he teased.

Walking forward, Haku embraced him, his arms following the gesture.

"You two know not to do those things."

Naruto merely shrugged before setting his head gently on hers. "I wouldn't but when you both are trying to kill me, how am I supposed to react?"

"Like this."

Suddenly, Haku pulled back, standing steadfast in her usual stance. The look on her face said playfulness, but the position and rigid structure of her body said otherwise. Shaking his head he put up his hands, trying to dissuade his teammate.

"We can't do that right now, Haku-chan. We've got to get to the bridge for our shift."

"Is it already that time?"

Naruto nodded before walking over to Haku. Bending over, he kissed her nose. "Yes."

Suddenly a weight fell upon his shoulder. It was Tenten. His eyes widened momentarily, and as he was about to speak, Tenten cut him off.

"I won't be left behind." she whispered, seconds after breaking the kiss.

Naruto's face heated along with his body. Her scent combined with the sun's expert lighting made her look angelic. The way the light cascaded past her face and body, shadowing and accentuating the best of her. He hugged her.

"And I'll never leave you behind." He separated, choosing to instead walk back towards the forest. "We don't want to be late now do we?"

Both the girls looked to one another. Then they were off.

* * *

Whenever Ibiki decided to have his team meet up for training, they always ended up doing it themselves, except when the training was something actually new. Otherwise they would end up polishing it themselves. That, however, was not the problem.

For a while his team was a dream for him. They did everything asked of them without question, but after a while of simply following orders, he'd found that although they had grown on him, he had not grown on them. Why? His first and most deadly mistake was trying to force torture and interrogation on the most sensitive of the group so early on.

At least, that's what Anko had said. Harshly said.

That alone had stagnated his relationship with them to simply a good sensei-student relationship. Not a bad thing. Though from what he'd seen in a lot of other teams and even the old Hokage's students, they were far closer than simply student and sensei. They were friends.

That worried him more than most things frankly. He shook his head. No need to worry about those things. He could indeed repair his relations later.

Padding down on the scrolls around him, he picked up five of the eight scrolls he used. The kanji on the front signified the classification he was to use for the weapons Naruto brought back. When that shadow flew overhead...

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He swore he was losing his mind. The kanji were what kinds of weapons they were and then they were also from most dangerous to least dangerous. Though that last classification was simply speculation, if he thought hard enough.

Ahead of him worked several full grown men along with some teenagers who all believed in Tazuna's cause. They swung their hammers and placed the stones quickly and efficiently. It was hard to believe really. People from the Land of Wave were judged as being cowardly. This did not seem to be the case.

The sweat on their brow. Dirt and rubble padded pants. Heavy and lumbering boots. No, these people were certainly not cowards.

Listening around him, he attuned his senses from the workers to the forest, awaiting the arrival of his students. Furrowing his brow, he heard something. The steps grew louder. He strained his hearing. Closer.

Like a man full of raging power, he turned and stood indomitable to the forest. That was the way his students went off to train... The atmosphere around him glared as he stared off into the forest. What came next was a surprise in its entirety. Anbu masks showed up. Behind them were his students.

All of them walked together, not even questioning the others' sudden appearance.

"You requested back-up, Ibiki-san?"

Ibiki started, he didn't expect that. "Yes, are you the back-up I requested?"

The anbu nodded before sweeping his hands to the side, showing the other five anbu aside him. Each of them looked ready for combat, holstering the typical weapon assortment. No one was under-equipped. Ibiki smirked. Apparently the Hokage was taking precaution with one of the alleged swordsmen. Good.

Stepping forward, he waved his students over to him. Eying them as they walked past, he faced the anbu again.

"So, the Hokage decided to take this situation seriously?"

The anbu nodded. "Yes. It was only due to your detailed description. Otherwise he would've sent another Jonin sensei with his or her genin squad as back-up."

"I'm not surprised," he turned to his genin. "Go and stand guard for the workers."

The anbus' eyes widened when they saw the genin disappear. One of the anbu tilted her head, asking a question silently.

"They are prodigies," another one of the anbu said.

"Prodigies of hard-work and loyalty," Ibiki said proudly.

When another one of the anbu was about to speak, he raised his hand and shook his head, opting to say: "I'll tell you all later. Let's do our job first."

Hours passed on that bridge. Haku and Tenten stood on either side of Naruto. Opposite them stood their sensei, along with a few other anbu. Hidden in the mist were the rest of the anbu. All of them stood, stiff, waiting.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. The job they were doing was tedious and annoyed him to no end. Along with the stale stench of sweat lingering in the air, the mist not aiding that effort, he could hear the non-stop bashing and groaning forcing its way through his nerves. It was maddening. Blurring mist pecked at his eyes like birds do the dead.

* * *

Arching her back, she stretched and cracked her spine. Spreading her wings out wide, she prepared for flight. Her day had been stretched out in thought and possible redemption. Since the day of her child's death, she had been searching for a way to reconcile... or possibly try to bring him back. Anything to atone for her sin. Staring blankly off in the horizon could speak volumes of the time she spent there...

Day after day, her child-hood friend would try and aid her. She wouldn't want any. So she would fly away to this beach she stood upon now. It was the beach she wanted to take her little boy to. Her knees waned and fell limp under her as tears threatened to break their barrier.

She felt sick.

So sick.

Sometimes just the mere thought would drive her insane. She was lucky that she could even rasp that much out. Her throat gagged, she could feel bile rising up her throat. Oh, Kami! She brought her wings over to blanket her body as she sent herself into droves of sterilizing shivers. The sun was so beautiful, she thought. She tasted her lips. Salty.

Silently, her eyes widened. She started crying?

_Make it stop, please!_

The tears would not obey. They mocked her as they fell. Sickeningly, vile tears slithered down her pale cheeks with an unearthly grace announced only to the most uniquely evil. All of a sudden, a loud explosion bellowed off in the distance.

Whipping her head around to the harrowing sound, her eyes widened.

* * *

**Hey guys! How did you all like that chapter? Hopefully you all liked it! Anyways, I'm hoping to keep a more frequent update schedule since I always feel horrible if I don't manage to get out to you guys when I need to so i hope I can in the future!**

**R&R and PM, it does help.**

**P.S. If I reach 115 reviews I'll write up an extra long chapter for all of you! I usually write 2300 words so imagine if I did somewhere around 4000 for an update. Maybe even 6000 words. That's if I can reach that 115 reviews legitimately. **

**See ya!**


End file.
